The Cronus Expeditionary Fleet
by Cronus Actual
Summary: I have always asked myself why the Colonials did not plan better. This is a mostly AU look at what would happen if the Colonial Admiralty had a plan B. An escape plan for as many of humanity as they could save. My first Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

The Cronus Expeditionary Fleet

I own nothing except the plot and my original characters. I have read Fanfiction for many years; I believe that many fanfiction writers are among the best storytellers in the world. I hope to join them and play in their playground a little. This is my first story, and I hope you enjoy it. This story will use both canon sources and AU features. I will use some ships and stats from the BSG game Deadlock and Cannon. There will likely be some blurring of the timeline because I wanted to use the Mercury Class Block IIs in the story. I could have done this without them, but it was just too much fun to use them. They are a giant hammer that the Colonials could have used much more effectively. Don't even get me started on what Apollo did with the Pegasus.

The premise of this story is that before President Adar took office, the previous administrations and the Quorum of twelve had significantly overfunded the Colonial Fleet, always fearful that the Cylons would return. They wanted a strong defense should the Cylons ever return. However, with the election of President Adar, funding priorities changed. The fleet managed to get some upgrades, but little in the way of new funding as a strong defense was not the highest priority of the new administration. The updates came in the form of the latest computer programs developed by Dr. Gaius Baltar and the model 6 Cylon, which lead to the complete and total destruction of the Twelve Colonies of Kobal. However, in the years before President Adar came to power, the Colonial Fleet had more resources and continued to develop and plan for what the Admiralty believed the inevitable new war with the Cylons.

The Cronus Expeditionary Fleet was formed to give humanity a fallback position should the Twelve Colonies position become impossible. Admiral Thomas Adama was charged with assembling a fleet around three Mercury Class Battlestars. These three Battlestars have been refit for extended mission duty; they are the only three block II Battlestars known. The Cronus, Admiral Adama's flagship, and its sister ships, the Oceanus and the Hyperion each carry three-hundred Vipers, fifty Raptors as well as twenty-five Scimitars. The Fleet also includes six refitted Jupiter Class Battlestars. Twelve Minerva Class Battlestars, eight refitted Ranger Class missile cruisers, eight refitted Manticore class high-speed scouts, and finally, twenty refitted Gunstar escort ships. The non-military vessels include three Tylium refining vessels, six cargo ships with food and ammunition stores, and a single mobile shipyard for building new anchorages similar to Ragnar Anchorage.

This story begins just after Commander Adama sends his fleet-wide message, "Am taking control of the fleet. All units are ordered to Ragnar Anchorage to regroup. Acknowledge by same encryption Adama." Quoted from Battlestar Galactica: Miniseries)

Part 1:

It had been a long six years, thought Admiral Adama. The fleet had managed to construct three new anchorages in deep space, each hidden, safe, and ready to received refuges from the Colonies should the need ever arise. The fleet had also created a communication buoy system using the old Dradis Absorbent materials from the first Cylon war. The hope was that the buoys would provide a communication link, slow as it was, and a jump guide to ships should they ever have to flee the colonies. The Cronus fleet had done good work; they had found Kobol, they had mapped and scouted the system and planet. For the past year, the mobile shipyard had been building a repair/command and control station in orbit of Kobol. This station would allow ships to repair, refuel, rearm and prepare to repel the Cylons should they ever enter the system. Through the manufacturing systems available to the Mercury Class, mining ships had been made, and they were stockpiling resources for the fleet.

"Admiral to the bridge, set condition one throughout the ship! I say again, set condition one throughout the ship!" Commander Jenson's voice rang out through the speakers. Admiral Adama was surprised. The updates they received from Colonial Fleet came once a month, and there had been no Dradis contacts in the system. Adama headed to the bridge from his ready room.

"Admiral on deck!" shouted the marine guard. "At ease, report commander," Adama said.

"Sir, we have reports coming in from Colonial Fleet. There appears to be a massive attack happening all across the Colonies. The Cylons have achieved complete surprise, and the new combat system and new vipers we have heard about appear to be vulnerable to some sort of cyber-attack. All of the Colonies are sustaining nuclear bombardment." Commander Jenson reported.

The communication officer, Lt. Halson, called out, "Sir, new a new message is coming in. Message begins, "Am taking control of fleet. All units are ordered to Ragnar Anchorage to regroup. Acknowledge by same encryption Adama."

Admiral Adama considers what this means for just a moment. Admiral Nagala must be dead, Thomas knows his cousin Bill holds the rank of Commander, which means all of the Colonial Admiralty must be gone. Taking up his handset and keying it to fleet-wide Admiral Adama says, "Attention all hands, the Colonies are under sustained heavy attack by what appears to be overwhelming Cylon forces. This Fleet was built for this very purpose to provide a way forward for our people. All ships stand by for jump coordinates, Cronus Fleet will rendezvous with Galactica and save as many people as we can. All hands stand down to condition two and prepare for multiple jumps."

"Lt. Halson, send this message to Commander Adama, priority channel 1. Message begins, Commander, gather all the survivors you can at Ragnar, stand-by to receive reinforcements. Cronus Fleet will rendezvous at Ragnar in four days."

With the Galactica:

Aboard the Galactic a few hours later. "Commander! We are receiving a communication transmitted from the Battlestar Cronus. All codes are authentic. Message reads, Commander, gather all the survivors you can at Ragnar and stand by to receive reinforcements. Cronus Fleet will arrive at Ragnar in four days. Sends Admiral Thomas Adama."

Commander Adama looks at his 2nd in command and says, "Good news at last."

Back at the Cronus:

"Admiral jump calculations complete. We have a series of 67 jumps to arrive at Ragnar. All ships report ready to jump. As ordered, the mobile shipyard and mining ships will remain at Kobol to prepare to receive refugees. We have taken on all the food, medical supplies, water, and ammunition that can be stored on all combat ships. We are ready to jump in all respects." Lt. Halson reports.

"Jump" Admiral Adama orders. Over the next four days, Cronus Fleet completes 66 jumps. Arriving about 20 light-years out from Ragnar Anchorage.

"Jump complete. Calculating position. Admiral, we have arrived 20 light-years from Ragnar. All unarmed ships are moving into formation to await jump orders. All combat ships report condition 1 set throughout the fleet. We are ready, sir." Commander Jenson reports.

"Give me Fleet wide." Adama orders.

"All ships, we do not know what we will be jumping into, however, if I were the Cylons, I would have followed Galactica and the civilians Commander Adama reports are part of his fleet. When we arrive on station, we will eliminate all Cylons outside of Ragnar. All hands man your battle stations Cronus Fleet is going to war. Jump!" Adama orders.

In a massive flash of light, 56 Colonial military vessels jump into the mouth of the Nebula that holds Ragnar Anchorage. "Dradis Contact!" Shouts Lt. Halson. "Multiple Contacts, Cylon Basestars, and raiders."

Taking his handset, Admiral Adama orders, "Launch all Vipers! Gunstars begin long-range dispersion fire on all Cylon targets. Minerva's and Rangers prepare a full strike on all Cylon Basestars. The Cronus, Oceanus, and Hyperion will hold the mouth of Nebula. All flak batteries to maintain firing solutions for overlapping fields of fire to cover the fleet. All other Battlestars assume fleet support positions and hold the line people. We have nearly 50,000 civilians counting on us, making sure they can live another day."

Cronus fleet moved as one. Gunstars moved into support positions behind and beside the massive Mercury Class Battlestars, firing on any Cylon raiders that came into range. This massive flak envelope provided cover for the less well-armored ships.

Under this cover, the eight Ranger class missile ships maneuvered into firing position and awaited orders to deliver their massive payload of missiles. Unlike the original Ranger class ships, these ships were nuclear-capable and were more than ready to blow the Cylon Basestars out of space. The Minervas also maneuvered into position between and just behind the Mercuries and the Gunstars. They would deliver their powerful anti-capital ship batteries for a time on target attack, that would arrive just as the Rangers missiles arrived. If all worked as planned, it would be a devastating strike on all Cylon Basestars that would prove to impossible to block completely.

Lt. Halson said, "Admiral, defensive fire solution established. Fleet Vipers are deployed and clear of the defensive cordon. Multiple radiological alarms. Cylon Basestars and raiders are firing nuclear weapons."

"All ships brace for contact!" the Admiral ordered. "All Rangers and Minervas you are cleared to fire, I want those Basestars out of my sky!" (AN: Sorry for the quote from "Space Above and Beyond! I just love that line."

With that order, all of the Ranger class cruisers unleased a storm of missiles at the Cylon Basestars. The weapons consisted of conventional and nuclear munitions. The goal was not to allow the Cylons to pick off just atomic weapons. Simultaneous to this launch, the 12 Minerva class ships brought their heavy artillery batteries to bear on the Cylons and fired 10 seconds after the Rangers. The results were exciting. While some missiles and projectiles were intercepted by defensive fire and even a few Raiders, all three Basestars took massive damage under the barrage. Each Basestar was targeted by no less than four Minervas and two or three Rangers. The two unlucky Basestars targeted by three rangers and four Minervas shuttered and came to a complete halt in space. Their sublight and FTL systems entirely offline. Making them easy targets for the second barrage of fire.

The fighter battle was just as vicious as the capital ship battle; however, most of the Vipers were kept close in to protect the weaker armored ships. The flak cordon was enough to hold most of the Raiders off the fleet; however, those that tried to skirt the envelope soon found themselves swarmed with angry Viper pilots. Those raiders did not last long. A few managed to get close enough to launch their nukes at the fleet from outside of the firing solutions of the Mercuries and Gunstars.

It was here with twenty-plus nukes bearing down on the aft of the fleet that the Jupiter class ships to spring their trap. As soon as the nuclear payloads where detected, the Jupiters maneuvered to unmask their primary flak batteries. Each carrying 514 dual point-defense batteries meant that over 6100 flak batteries were firing into the missiles path. As the Jupiters maneuvered, the Vipers cleared the field so as not to be caught in the trap. No missiles struck the fleet.

The battle seems to have just begun when the Cronus started to maneuver again. With the defensive cordon well established, it was time to finish this fight. At Admiral Adama's order, the primary batteries of the each of the Mercuries were unmasked. "We have a firing solution on the Basestars." Reported the weapons officer.

"Fire at will." The Admiral ordered grimly.

Within moments all three Basestars ceased to exist. The few remaining raiders jumped away, meaning this fight was over for now, but all of the crews knew they would be back.

"Have the Raptors begin SAR, and set condition two throughout the fleet." Admiral Adama ordered. Adama knew this was just round one.

"Commander, take a Raptor into the Nebula and rendezvous with Galactica.

Give my compliments to Commander Adama and the President. We cannot afford to stay here for more than a few hours, find out how much time the fleet needs to get underway, and report back to me here." Adama Ordered.

"I, sir!" Commander Jenson responded and left the CIC.

"Sir, SAR complete, we lost 15 Vipers and nine pilots." Lt. Halson reported.

It was never easy to lose men and women under your command, but during the war, it was part of the cost. The only thing you could do is try to mitigate those losses. And they had done just that. The battle plan had saved many lives. The concentration of defensive fire and the offensive fire had left the Cylons with little in the way to respond. They would learn through, and the next battle would be all the more difficult because of it.

"I understand, thank you, Lt."

The members of this fleet were different from the mainline fleet; most of the men and women within this fleet were retirement age or better. They had been chosen because they were veterans of the first war; they understood the cost of battle. They understood what it means to sacrifice and die to save humanity.

"Have all ships report status and maintain jump readiness. Have the Vipers return to their ships to rearm and refuel. I doubt this fight is over." Adama orders.

Shifting to the Raptor 205 and Galactica:

"This is Raptor 205 to Galactica. Requesting permission to land." Commander Jenson said.

"Galactica Actual to Raptor 205, Permission granted. Welcome aboard Commander. The President and I are standing by, what is the condition of Cronus Fleet?" Commander Adama said.

"Sir, we have the mouth of the Nebula, all Cylon forces have been routed and have a path forward for humanity. Admiral Adama sends his compliments and requests a fleet status report and a time frame for moving. He warns we cannot remain here long." Commander Jenson reported.

"Commander this is President Laura Roslin, I just want to say thank you! Thank you for answering our call for help!"

"Commander Jenson, we will meet you in Galactica's landing bay. We have rearmed and are taking on food, parts, and medicine now. We likely need a few hours yet. Galactica out." Adama said.

After landing and docking with Galactica, Commander Jenson steps off the Raptor and surveys the people waiting on him. He recognizes Commander Adama, Colonel Saul Tigh, and a woman who must be President Roslin. Coming to attention, he says, "Permission to come aboard, Commander?"

"Permission granted, Commander! Welcome aboard." Adama Responds. "This is the President of the Twelve Colonies, Laura Roslin, and I am sure you know my second in command, Col. Tigh."

"Ma'am," Commander Jenson braces again.

"Let's go to my ready room." Commander Adama suggests. Once they arrive, drinks are offered and served. This seems the first moments of normality for Adama and President Roslin since this nightmare began.

"Commander," Roslin says, "Where did Cronus Fleet come from?"

"Ma'am, now that is a story!" Commander Jenson responds and begins to tell the story.

Eight years ago, the Admiralty gave orders to prepare a fallback position for humanity should the Cylons ever attack. They believed that the Cylons would eventually return and attack. With that premise in mind, the Admiralty gave orders to refit a significant number of mothballed ships. They gathered those ships around a core of three Mercury Class Battlestars and formed Cronus Fleet. The orders given to Admiral Adama were to map a path of escape for humanity to setup anchorages just like Ragnar and repair stations to support a mobile fleet and give humanity a chance to rebuild. We have completed several anchorages with enough supplies and parts to refit all of the ships in this fleet. We also have a repair station almost completed in orbit of Kobol. The planet will provide all the fresh food and water the fleet needs before we decide where we go from there. I do not believe Kobol would be safe for us to resettle on; however, it will give a chance to rest and recover.

We know that the Cylons have secreted programs onto many of the new ships and Vipers, I have with me the older versions of the software that we can remove the problem programing from the Viper Mark 4s. Galactica does not have the modern system, so that will not be a problem for her. Any additions made to Galactica in the past few months and years need to be reviewed with an eye towards removal if they prove to be dangerous to the fleet. The fleet was likely tracked here and is probably still being followed. We need to find out how they are monitoring these ships before we move to Kobol or any of the anchorages. We don't want to expose the work we have done.

"Commander, how long do you still need on the resupply?" Commander Jenson asks.

"We will be done within the hour. However, finding how the Cylons are tracking these ships could take days." Commander Adama replies.

"We have fleet tenders and supply ships one jump out. However, again, we cannot risk exposing those unarmed ships and our supplies to any spies on board."

Adama ponders that and then shares the news about humanoid Cylons. Specifically, the one they had found at Ragnar. This news startles Commander Jenson and requests permission to return to the Cronus to advise Admiral Adama of this critical information. They will need to find a way to screen the people on all of the ships; it is not just a matter of tracking the ships themselves but also the Cylons on board.

Roslin grants the Commander permission to return to the Cronus and suggests she accompany the Commander to meet Admiral Adama.

"Of course, Madam President. We would be honored to have you aboard. Commander Adama, after you finish taking on supplies, we need to move this fleet. As soon as you can, please move them to the mouth of the Nebula and prepare to receive jump instructions. With your permission, I will return to the Cronus and inform the Admiral.

"Granted safe flight Commander. We will join you as soon as possible. Plan on us arriving within three hours." Commander Adama says.

Back with Cronus Fleet:

"Sir, Commander Jenson and the President of the Twelve Colonies are arriving on Raptor 205. Commander Jenson reports he has important news for your ears only. They will be aboard in 10 minutes out." Lt. Halson reports.

"Thank you, Lt, tell Commander Jenson I will meet them in the landing bay. Lt. Commander Reynolds has the command while I am away. Inform Commander Jax of the Oceanus he has fleet command until I return. His orders are to maintain cover and prepare to organize the fleet for a jump." Admiral Adama orders.

"Admiral on deck, the deck chief called out."

"As you were. Where is the Raptor chief?"

"Sir, she is in the airlock now." The deck chief replied.

Once the Raptor was released from the airlock, it was moved into its assigned space. The Marine honor guard and the members of the deck crew gathered to receive the President.

"Attention on deck!" Shouted the Admiral.

"Permission to come aboard, Admiral?" asked the President.

"Granted Madam President. Welcome to the Cronus; we are grateful to have you aboard. Would you join me in my ready room? I believe both my Commander and you have much to tell me."

"Gladly Admiral," Laura replied.

After a quick walk to the Admiral's ready room, President Roslin again thanked the Admiral for responding to their situation and giving him an overview of the status of the fleet.

"Commander, report," Adama ordered.

Commander Jenson reported on the Galactica, here crew and fighter compliment, as well as the information on the ship's stores that Commander Adama had provided. Finally, telling the Admiral about the humanoid Cylons and the likely tracking of the civilian fleet by both device and humanoid Cylon presence. For over an hour, the Admiral and the President discussed options and plans for going forwards. Admiral Adama had no issues with taking orders from the President concerning policy and planning. He did ask for and received permission to handle fleet security. This would protect the almost 50,000 civilians, and the fleets only hope of recreating a human race somewhere else in the galaxy. It was decided that the prisoners on the Astral Queen represented great a threat to the security of the fleet, and they would be terminated. Also, standing policy for all humanoid Cylons would be immediate execution for war crimes and genocide.

(AN: Admiral Adama had been intimately involved in the development of the plan for Cronus Fleet. He is a gifted strategist and forward-thinking office. It may well be that he was an oracle in his own right.)

It was decided that the fleet would move out to the staging ground where the unarmed ships were holding station. This would allow for faster repairs and restocking the ships with medicine and food. Additionally, this would give the marines of the fleet time to screen both people on the ships and the ships themselves. They would not rush back to Kobol or the first Anchorage until they were sure the vessels were not being actively tracked. Additionally, the Mercury Class ships would be scanning for any extraneous communications leaving the fleet with the Cronus flying lead. The Oceanus would provide rear cover, and the Hyperion mid-fleet, hopefully, they would be able to catch any non-colonial transmissions.

Just as Galactica and the Civilian ships arrived, a single Cylon Raider jumped in and out on a fly-by.

"That is it; it is time to go. Give me fleet-wide." Commanded Admiral Adama.

"All ships, you have received the jump coordinates. All civilian ships are ordered to jump now. Galactica and all other Jupiter Class Battlestars with provide close in security to the civilian fleet. You are cleared to jump." The Admiral Ordered.

"Once the civilians are away, all colonial military vessels will jump," Adama ordered.

The last ship, the Cronus, made it jump just before three more Basestars and their raiders jumped into the area outside the Nebula. (AN: With this jump began episode 33, where the fleet had to jump every 33 minutes to stay ahead of the Cylons.)

After a full day of jumping every 33 minutes to a random point in space, the Marines dispatched by Cronus fleet had finally tracked down the beacons that were transmitting the fleets coordinated to the Cylons. All of the extraneous singles from the fleet had been eliminated over the past 24 hours. The question was, had they gotten them all and what would they do about the Cylons already on board. Admiral Adama ordered all supply drops to be made by Marines. No civilians would be allowed onto any of the Cronus fleet ships. The Galactica likely already had Cylons on board, but until they had a reliable way to detect and capture them, they could only limit their access to the majority of the fleet.

"33 minutes plus 5 Admiral." Commander Jenson reported.

"Maintain jump readiness for an additional 10 minutes then stand down the fleet for maintenance and supply distribution. Cap status?" the Admiral asked?

"Sir, Oceanus has the cap currently, all Vipers and Raptors report no Dradis contacts." Lt. Halson reported.

"Very well. Carry out my orders."

The Admiral and Commander Jenson began looking at jump possibilities that would take the fleet in a roundabout way to the first Anchorage while masking their actual destination.

AN: This is the end of part 1. Thoughts? It feels like it moves a little fast. I know I need more faces and more character development. But as I said, in the beginning, this is my first Fanfiction. I hope you like it. All constructive criticism is welcome.

Nox


	2. Chapter 2

The Cronus Expeditionary Fleet

I own nothing except the plot and my original characters. I have read Fanfiction for many years; I believe that many fanfiction writers are among the best storytellers in the world. I hope to join them and play in their playground a little. This is my first story, and I hope you enjoy it. This story will use both canon sources and AU features. I will use some ships and stats from the BSG game Deadlock and Cannon. There will likely be some blurring of the timeline because I wanted to use the Mercury Class Block IIs in the story. I could have done this without them, but it was just too much fun to use them. They are a giant hammer that the Colonials could have used much more effectively. Don't even get me started on what Apollo did with the Pegasus.

The premise of this story is that before President Adar took office, the previous administrations and the Quorum of twelve had significantly overfunded the Colonial Fleet, always fearful that the Cylons would return. They wanted a strong defense should the Cylons ever return. However, with the election of President Adar, funding priorities changed. The fleet managed to get some upgrades, but little in the way of new funding as a strong defense was not the highest priority of the new administration. The updates came in the form of the latest computer programs developed by Dr. Gaius Baltar and the model 6 Cylon, which lead to the complete and total destruction of the Twelve Colonies of Kobal. However, in the years before President Adar came to power, the Colonial Fleet had more resources and continued to develop and plan for what the Admiralty believed the inevitable new war with the Cylons.

The Cronus Expeditionary Fleet was formed to give humanity a fallback position should the Twelve Colonies position become impossible. Admiral Thomas Adama was charged with assembling a fleet around three Mercury Class Battlestars. These three Battlestars have been refit for extended mission duty; they are the only three block II Battlestars known. The Cronus, Admiral Adama's flagship, and its sister ships, the Oceanus and the Hyperion each carry three-hundred Vipers, fifty Raptors as well as twenty-five Scimitars. The Fleet also includes six refitted Jupiter Class Battlestars. Twelve Minerva Class Battlestars, eight refitted Ranger Class missile cruisers, eight refitted Manticore class high-speed scouts, and finally, twenty refitted Gunstar escort ships. The non-military vessels include three Tylium refining vessels, six cargo ships with food and ammunition stores, and a single mobile shipyard for building new anchorages similar to Ragnar Anchorage.

This story begins just after Commander Adama sends his fleet-wide message, "Am taking control of the fleet. All units are ordered to Ragnar Anchorage to regroup. Acknowledge by same encryption Adama." Quoted from Battlestar Galactica: Miniseries)

**AN: There was an anonymous review that offered several good questions and I realized they pointed out a couple of things I had not made clear in my overview. You are correct the fleet is wildly overpowered. Honestly, this fleet would have been better used to defend the Colonies, however, with the funding shifts required by the change in leadership of the Colonies, it was not possible. The Admiralty, however, always believed the Cylons would return. The thoughts, I believe, where to plan to prevent the loss of humanity (duh!). This would require a unique, powerful, and deadly fleet. I know it is overpowered, but I like it! This fleet was developed and paid for by the black portion that exists in every military budget in history. No one ever actually paid $25 dollar for a hammer… $200 dollars for a toilet seat. ****?**

**Next, why Admiral Adama would immediately accept President Roslin. This has to do with the make up of this fleet's personnel. This fleet was made up of all first Cylon war veterans. Yes, this makes them older. I know this; however, this does make them incredibly resilient and loyal to the Colonies. Therefore, they would agree to such a long duration mission to protect humanity. Additionally, my premise is that this loyalty extended to the rightfully elected leaders of the Colonies. I know, I know Laura was not elected. However, I don't for a moment believe the Colonials never lost leaders in the first war. They must have at least once. So, these very loyal soldiers, would not be surprised by the loss of elected leaders, they would be used to the line of succession. Admiral Adama was chosen for this mission not just because of his forward thinking and strategic mind (likely oracle gift) but also his sense of loyalty to the Colonies and its leaders.**

**Thanks for reading!**

Previously:

"33 minutes plus 5 Admiral." Commander Jenson reported.

"Maintain jump readiness for an additional 10 minutes, then stand down the Fleet for maintenance and resupply. Cap status?" the Admiral asked?

"Sir, Oceanus has the cap currently, all Vipers and Raptors report no Dradis contacts." Lt. Halson reported.

"Very well. Carry out my orders."

The Admiral and Commander Jenson began looking at jump possibilities that would take the Fleet in a roundabout way to the first Anchorage while masking their actual destination.

Part 2:

Knock, knock! The Admiral heard from inside his ready room.

"Come!" Admiral Adama says.

"Admiral, may I speak with you for a moment?" the 2IC asks.

"Come in, Commander. What can I do for you?" Adama says.

It had been three days since the Cylons were able to follow the Fleet every 33 minutes. The tracking problem seemed, as least for now, to have been address. Finding the white disk on the ceiling of Galactica's CIC had been the clue the Marines needed to sweep all of the ships in the Fleet. They found similar disks on many ships. Each of the transmitters had been in the command centers of each ship. Also, while sweeping the vessel, they found a couple of other interesting people. The Marines had been given pictures of the Cylon found at Ragnar Anchorage. They found four more of him throughout the Fleet. After interrogation, they learned he was model number two and that other than the first five, there were six models of humanoid Cylons. One of the number twos refused to be taken alive and was killed by the Marines.

The death of number two brought the Cylons jumping nearly on top of the Fleet for the first time in days.

"Dradis contact! Dradis contact!" Called the communication officer on board the Hyperion, which had the cap currently.

"Set condition 1 through out the ship! Launch the alert Vipers." Then Commander Lewis picked up his had set and called the Cronus.

"Hyperion actual to Cronus, Dradis contact, assumed hostile! Alert Vipers launching and manning battle stations," Commander Lewis Reported.

"Hyperion actual, Cronus actual, report Commander," Adama answered.

"Sir, we have unknown Dradis contacts at the edge of the Dradis envelope. Ninety seconds to visual contact. No IFF contact. My recommendation is to jump the Jupiters and civilian Fleet." Lewis answered.

Turning to Lt. Halson, Adama orders the Jupiters and civilian ships to jump the preprogrammed destination. In a flash of light, the ships are gone.

"Give me fleet-wide." Adama orders. "Adama to Fleet. All ships man battle stations! Set conditions one throughout the Fleet. Launch all Vipers, Hyperion, Oceanus, and Cronus will assume point. Gunstars and Minervas assume flanking positions. Rangers prepare for long-range strikes on all Basestar ships.

Back with the Hyperion:

"Commander! Raptor 359 reports six Basestars, and they are launching Raiders."

"Hyperion actual to Cronus actual, six, I repeat, six Basestars launching Raiders." Commander Lewis reported.

"Thank you, Commander," Adama responds.

Back with the Cronus:

"All ships report battle stations manned and Vipers launching" Reported Lt. Halson.

"Cronus actual to all ships, six Basestars incoming with their corresponding Raiders. Mercuries and Gunstars will form the defensive cordon around the Fleet.

The Cylons moved forward to assumed a staggered formation four Basestars ahead with two remaining behind to support them. The Raiders dashed forward in the hopes of hitting the Colonials before they could fully man their defenses. The Vipers and Raiders clashed very quickly, and ships were exploding in every direction.

"Cronus actual to squadron commanders. Break, break, break!" Admiral Adama ordered."

The Vipers broke contact with the Cylons, retreating at 90-degree angles to clear the fleets firing arcs.

"Vipers clear!" reported Lt. Halson.

"All Gunstars open fire!" Adama orders.

Massed fire from twenty Gunstars slammed into the Cylon Raiders, and many of them just ceased to exist.

"Rangers prepare saturation assault, conventional and nuclear missiles. Minervas open fire on all Cylon Raiders." Adama orders.

More and more Raiders are falling to the combined Colonial fire, and they begin to break off and scatter to reform for another attack.

With the Raiders clearing the field, the way is open to begin a direct assault on the Basestars.

"Rangers, open fire!" Adama orders.

The Cronus, Oceanus, and Hyperion bring their primary batteries to bear on the first Cylon Basestars awaiting orders to fire.

"Admiral, we are in position with the Oceanus and Hyperion. All primary batteries are armed and ready." Lt. Halson reported.

"Signal the Hyperion and the Oceanus to open fire! All batteries fire!" Adama ordered.

The missiles from the Rangers were exploding, both from impacting the Basestars and from the Cylon defensive fire. Large tears are forming around the first four Basestars. They are venting atmosphere and fuel. When the massed fire of the Mercuries arrived, two of the first four Basestars were destroyed.

During all of this, the Raiders were not idle, they reformed and began to press their attack. Launching all their missiles at maximum range, the Raiders pressed the attack. However, they were set upon by the Vipers again. Raiders were falling faster and faster.

"Missiles inbound! Radiological Alarm!" the Dradis officer shouts.

Having waited on this moment. The Mercuries turn broadside to the inbound missiles. It had looked like the Colonials had skipped their protective envelope, but no, this was a trap set by Adama to get the Raiders in close enough to fire their missiles and deal with them together.

Across the squadron channels, the squadron commanders again called, "Break, break, break! Clear the Mercuries firing solution!

"All Mercuries, assume defensive fire, targeting missiles and Raiders!" Adama ordered.

A wall of flak was launched from the three Mercuries. Slamming into the incoming missiles and the Cylon Raiders. Most of the Raiders were either destroyed or damaged to continue to fight. The few weapons did make it through the flak barrage and impacted the Fleet were of limited effect because none of them were nuclear. As the Rangers continued to pour fire into the Cylon Basestars, the third and fourth Basestars erupt in flame and light. The final two Basestars begin to disengage from the fight. Leaving the wounded Raiders, they pick up as many of the functional Raiders they can before jumping away.

"Dispatch all Raptor for SAR. Have the Vipers cover the SAR and then return to base to rearm and refuel." Adama ordered.

"Have all ships report Viper loses, and damage report please Commander Jenson." Ordered Adama.

A few minutes later. Commander Jensen reported thirty vipers destroyed, but 27 pilots rescued by the Raptors.

"Sir, all ships report combat-ready, little to no damage to the Fleet. The trap worked perfectly, and the defensive batteries intercepted the vast majority of the incoming fire." Summing up the latest battle with the Cylons.

"All Vipers and Raptors are back on board. All ships report jump ready. We can rejoin the Fleet at your command Admiral." Lt. Halson reports.

"All ships jump by the numbers. Minerva's first, Gunstars second, and finally the Mercuries and other ships will jump." Adama ordered.

With the Fleet reunited, the Fleet began refueling and resupplying all ships. These first two battles had taken a toll on the Viper Squadrons. Spare Vipers were delivered to all ships who needed replacements. Also, thanks to the simulators located on the Mercuries, new pilots would be available as they were required for all the Battlestars. However, if these battles continued, at some point, new pilots would need to be recruited. Humanity needed to be more secure before the fleet command began to think about this topic.

However, this death of the Model two Cylon and jump combination drew the attention of the command staff, the Doctors on board the Cronus, and the Colonial Leadership. After a careful examination of the Cylon body, a very sophisticated biological transceiver was found in the brain of the dead Cylon. Once this transceiver was located, a thorough analysis of the communication logs from the three Mercury Class ships, showed a burst transmission of an incredible amount of data. This lead to a preliminary conclusion that Cylons had a way of uploading their memories and reporting back to the Cylons central command.

Over the next few days, some decision was made by Admiral Adama and President Roslin. Both knew they had to locate the other models of Cylons still in the Fleet. They also knew they had to do their best not to kill them, or it was likely that they would rejoin the Cylon fleet and bring them down on the Fleet again.

The plan was simple but very effective. The Marines, from the Fleet, would go from ship to ship, they would photograph each person, issuing IDs for all people in the Fleet. Additionally, medical personnel would be on hand to take biological samples from every person. These samples would serve as a DNA database for civilian and military personnel. The medical tests and IDs issuing would happen under the guise of a fleet-wide census. The census would confirm the population of the Fleet and hopefully allow them to identify the embedded Cylons.

The tests and IDs would likely be problematic for the more conservative members of Colonial society. The Sagittarons AND Virgons would probably be problematic, but the majority of those populations where contained on particular ships and could be saved till last.

The very first ship, Colonial One, went without incident. While the census was happening, all non-military inter-ship transportation had been suspended. This kept the populations of each ship contained without causing panic. By the time the Marines had finished the third ship, it was becoming clear just how far the Cylons had infiltrated the Fleet. Multiple copies of several Cylons had been identified. The Colonials did not know the Model numbers yet, but they had identified the Cavil Model, the D'Anna Biers Model, Simon Model, Aaron Doral Model, and the Samuel Anders Model. The Colonials did not know it yet, but they had not found the Sharon Model yet.

Moving quickly, the Marines swept the first three ships again. This time using non-lethal methods developed because of the study of the Model Two, the Marines were able to subdue the Cylons from the first three ships. Over the next month, each ship was searched, the Cylons captured and removed from the Fleet. All of the Cylons were moved to the prison ship that had previously carried the Sagittaron terrorist. Over the past month, the prison ship had been upgraded. The cells were constructed of Battlestar grade armor. This should, in theory, prevent the Cylons from escaping.

Additionally, the ship was always escorted by Vipers. Should the Cylons escape, the Vipers had standing orders to destroy the ship, and the Fleet would preform an emergency jump. The goal was not to kill the Cylons despite the apparent anger all the Colonials had for them. These Cylons were a gold mine of information if the leaders of humanity had the foresight to use them properly. Adama understood this; the question was, would anyone else.

Aboard Colonial One:

The President of the Twelve Colonies was set to address all of humanity they knew to exist currently. There were rumors of humans surviving and continuing to fight the Cylons in the Colonies, but there was no proof. The few Raptors Galactica had sent back to check had immediately been swarmed by Cylons. The discussions with how to proceed were ongoing. But everyone in the Colonial leadership knew it was past time to announce to the Fleet what had been happening the last month.

"Good evening! I am President Laura Roslin. I am the President of the Twelve Colonies of Humanity. I want to share with you all of what has been going on since the fall of the Colonies. It has been a profound journey, filled with deep heartache, the awful realities of life on the run, and some truly terrible decisions that we were required to make for the Fleet to survive." Roslin began.

"As many of you know, this Fleet came together almost by accident. We gathered as many survivors as we could and when the Cylons arrived we jumped to Ragnar Anchorage to join the Galactica. We left many ships and people behind. The ships they were on did not have FTL capabilities, and when the Cylons jumped into the Fleet, I decided on the best advice available to jump the ships to the only Colonial Battlestar we thought survived. This was without doubt the hardest decision I have ever made. It haunts me to this day, but it was the right decision, or the rest of the Fleet would have died at that moment, and humanity would now be just a memory."

"As we rendezvoused with Galactica, we got a signal that still fills me with hope, joy, and gratitude. Commander Adama received the message aboard the Galactica. Message begins, Commander, gather all the survivors you can at Ragnar, stand-by to receive reinforcements. Cronus Fleet will rendezvous at Ragnar in four days."

"The first question I asked Commander Adama was, who is Cronus Fleet, and where have they been while the Colonies fell?"

"Commander Adama's answer stunned me almost into inaction." He said, "I don't know."

"Over the next four days, we received updates from Cronus Fleet. The first was the name of the Commanding officer and many mission updates. Cronus Fleet was commanded by Admiral Thomas Adama, the younger cousin of Commander Adama of the Galactica. Admiral Adama had distinguished himself during the first Cylon war. He was awarded the Star Cluster after his Viper was shot down over Virgon and single-handedly defended a small farming community from a Cylon attack. Admiral Adama lead those farmers to safety and defended them until the Colonial Fleet could rescue them. Admiral Adama went on to command a Viper Squadron, then served as the Executive Officer on a Battlestar and then served as the Commanding Officer of a Jupiter Class Battlestar. After leading several successful engagements against Cylon forces, then Commander Thomas Adama was promoted to the rank of Rear Admiral, and shortly after, the war was promoted to the rank of full Admiral."

"With the post-war funding of the Colonial Fleet beginning to see changes. The Admiralty began to study what needed to happen to secure humanity's future in the event of another Cylon war. This study went on for several years, with many different plans and possibilities. The choice the Admiralty finally settled on was Cronus Fleet. A fleet of made of mostly older ships scheduled to be retired. Those ships would be refit and prepared for active duty again. This was a multi-year project. The with shifting funding priorities, the development of the Mercury Class was given priority, and as you know, several were built. The last three were given to Cronus Fleet. The Cronus, Oceanus, and Hyperion would be the centerpiece of the Fleet with their massive construction, support, and combat abilities. The Fleet would also include refitted Jupiter Class Battlestars, Minerva Class Battlestars, Ranger Class missile cruisers, Manticore class high-speed scouts, and finally, a whole group of Gunstar escort ships. The non-military vessels include three Tylium refining vessels, six cargo ships with food and ammunition stores, and a single mobile shipyard for building new anchorages like Ragnar Anchorage."

"For six years, Cronus Fleet did what it was task with doing. They jumped out of the Colonial space and began building and securing a path forward for humanity should the worst happen. They build Anchorages. They built and deployed communication satellites. And finally, two years ago they found Kobol. You heard me correctly, Cronus Fleet found Kobol. They reported this find directly to Admiral Nagala of Colonial Fleet Command, but it was decided to keep the location classified. Cronus Fleet was tasked with building again. Building orbital and system defenses, Dradis systems, and finally a space station to refit and rearm a Colonial Fleet who was on the run from the Cylons. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, our brave Colonial Fleet found a way for humanity to survive in the event the worst happened."

"However, even with Cronus Fleet and all of the defenses, they have built around Kobol. It is unlikely that we will be able to settle on the planet that gave birth to the race of man. The Cylons are still pursuing us even now."

"As you will remember, a month ago, this now much larger Fleet had to jump every thirty-three minutes because the Cylons continued to hound us. Admiral Adama rightly concluded that the Fleet was actively being tracked by the Cylons. With the help of tech crews and Marines from Cronus Fleet, all the civilian ships and the Galactica herself were searched. We found the beacons the Cylons had secreted aboard our ships. While this search was happening, a problem was found. The Cylons had developed humanoid bodies. Commander Adama found our first example of this new style of Cylon at Ragnar Anchorage. During the searching of our ships, we found four more copies of what we now know to be Cylon Model 2."

Roslin takes a drink of water and pauses to take a breath.

"It had become clear to Admiral Adama and I that we had Cylons in the Fleet. They looked and acted human, but they are not human. The medical staff of the Cronus was able to study one of the Cylon Model 2s that resisted the Marines who tried to place him under arrest. Eventually, that Cylon died or at least appeared to, within moments of this Model 2 "dying," a Cylon Fleet jumped near our Fleet."

"This Fleet was met with all due force by Cronus Fleet and defeated. However, it was even more clear we had Cylons in our midst. A plan was put together by myself, my staff, Admiral Adama and his command staff. The plan was to conduct a census of all our people. This census would allow us to hopefully find the Cylons within the Fleet and give us an exact count of the remaining humanity in the Fleet."

"We believe, at this point, we have identified all but one model of the humanoid Cylons. While we have yet to identify this final model, we have found and arrested, we believe, all the other Cylons within the Fleet. Leaving one model, we are still searching for today. What we have learned from interrogating each of the Cylon Models is that many of them do not even know they are Cylons. However, when you stand six and seven people side by side, and they are identical, it is hard to argue that something strange is going on. On your screen now are pictures of the models we have identified. If you see someone matching one of these pictures, do not approach them yourself! Please, contact the Colonial Marines stationed on your ship, they will deal with the Cylon."

"Today, we stand at a crossroads. We have a way forward, but we have an enemy behind us. Only a fool would lead an enemy to our new stronghold. While I can not tell you today where we are heading, please know that your leaders have a plan and the will to see it through. I will address you again in the coming days as we have more to share. In the meantime, please rest and recuperate, we have food, water, medicine, and fuel. We have hope, and no one will take it away."

Apologies all. No idea what went wrong with the first upload!

Nox


	3. Chapter 3

The Cronus Expeditionary Fleet

I own nothing except the plot and my original characters. I have read Fanfiction for many years; I believe that many fanfiction writers are among the best storytellers in the world. I hope to join them and play in their playground a little. This is my first story, and I hope you enjoy it. This story will use both canon sources and AU features.

**Review notes:**

**H Max Maris offered a review, and first, I am grateful for your thoughts. I will endeavor to leave the inline author notes out, you are correct; they interrupt the story. Your other thoughts. Thank you, that might well be an inconsistency I need to address about the second battle of Ragnar. I am aware of the possible numbers Nagala had available at Virgon. Given the travel time, Cronus Fleet could not have been at the fight regardless. This fleet was put together to help humanity survive after it lost a new war to the Cylons. It was never meant to be a defensive fleet but rather a fist to see humanity survive. I hope this helps.**

**Also, sorry for the first upload of chapter two screwing up. I have no idea what happened there. I fixed it as soon I woke up the next morning. **

Chapter 3:

The Colonial's had been traveling for almost two weeks since Roslin gave her report to the survivors of the Cylon Holocaust as it had been termed in the fleet. Most Colonials would tell you life had somewhat gotten back to normal. Jobs were being offered. Many retired Colonial Fleet members were returning to active duty. While there was not yet a currency system that would be functional long term, a credit system had been put into place. People who worked were being paid, and small stalls were popping up on the larger civilian ships were goods were being traded for credits. Food, medical care, and housing needs were being met. Families were being reunited. The supply ships from Cronus Fleet had brought much-needed clothing, fresh food, and medicine for the significantly unprepared civilian fleet.

Aboard Colonial One:

Laura Roslin was seated in her makeshift office thinking. One of the questions being asked by the reporters was, how soon would the government of the Twelve Colonies be restored. They needed a Quorum of the Twelve; they needed a Vice-President, and so many other civilian positions required to be filled. The question she kept asking herself, what needs to happen today, and what can wait? How would they even hold elections for the Quorum?

Knock, knock the President heard.

"Come in, Billy," she smiled at the door as her assistant walked in.

"Good morning Madam President." Billy Keikeya said.

"Good morning Billy," Laura responded.

"We have several messages from throughout the fleet. Many of them asking the same questions the reporters keep asking. How soon will things get back to normal?" Billy said.

"I have been thinking about that very thing all morning. I don't know that things will ever be normal again. At least not like it was on the Colonies. However, we do need to begin taking steps to ensure the continuation of the Colonial Government. And taking some of this work off my plate." Laura said.

With that statement, the President and Billy got down to work on a plan that would shock many within the fleet. But once everyone got used to the idea, it would bring stability and new hope to the fleet.

Aboard the Cronus:

"Admiral on deck!" Shouted one of the Marines as Admiral Thomas Adama stepped into the CIC. "As you were," responded the Admiral.

"Night watch reports Admiral." Commander Jenson reported handing the Admiral all the reports from the overnight watch.

"Anything important last night?" the Admiral asked.

"Nothing that can't wait till you have had your coffee," responded the Commander as he headed off duty.

"Sir," Lt. Halson said.

"Go ahead, Lt," Adama responded.

"Two things, all repairs to the civilian fleet that can be made without the mobile space dock have been made. Also, President Roslin has asked to speak with you this afternoon. She is scheduled to arrive at 1400 hours if that works for you, sir." Lt. Halson reported.

That afternoon in Admiral Adama's ready room:

"Thank you for seeing Admiral." President Roslin said.

"Gladly, Madam President, how can I help you today?" Adama responded.

"As I am sure you have seen, the reporters are asking questions about re-establishing the Colonial Government. The Quorum and other offices need to be filled." Laura said.

"Yes, I saw the questions they asked. I am sure you are getting even more questions from within the fleet. Both military and civilian people are asking these questions." Adama said.

"Yes, they are, and yes, we receive messages every day about this very topic. I came here today because I have decided to ask someone to serve as the Vice-President of the Twelve Colonies. I would like your support in this because I don't know if he will agree. I am hoping between the two of us. We can convince him to serve," Laura offered.

"Madam President again, I will do all I can to help and see our civilization not only survive but thrive," Adama replied.

With that, they got down to the serious work of figuring out how to go about convincing the candidate to accept the offer. After several hours of discussions, a plan for the next several weeks emerged, and after a great laugh, Adama agreed to support the President's choice for Vice-President.

Reflecting on the meeting with the President in his ready room, Adama thought it was a good plan, but more than that, the choice of Vice-President was inspired. It would entail other challenges, but it was the right choice.

Over the next two weeks, the fleet made six jumps. While the jumps seemed random, there was a plan involved. Each jump was just inside the range of one of the first communication buoys that the Cronus fleet had deployed. With each jump, additional buoys were launched. These buoys formed a stealthy network of Dradis Satellites. These satellites would provide the fleet with a clear picture of who and what was behind them—additionally, Minerva Class Battlestars were jumping in and out at different times of day and night. The Minerva's were widening the satellite network beyond just the path the fleet was taking.

One month since the President's Press Conference:

"Good morning!" President Roslin said to the gathered reporters and the Colonials who were watching the broadcast live. "Many of you have been asking questions that deserve to be answered. However, answers often take time to develop. Two of the most important questions to be asked were regarding the Quorum of the Twelve and a Vice-President of the Colonies."

"After a great deal of planning, research, and speaking with several former members of the Quorum. I am today announcing that beginning tomorrow; people may submit their names for possible nomination and election to the Quorum. Following this broadcast, instructions for how to submit your name will be given by Billy Keikeya, who has been at my side since the Cylon Holocaust. I am happy to announce today that Billy has accepted the post as my Press Secretary. He will provide you will all the details you need for the upcoming submission process and the election of the Twelve," Roslin said.

"The next question being asked by both our representatives of the press here and many of you out there in the fleet, is who will serve as the Vice-President?" Laura began.

As the President finished speaking, a side door opened, and two very familiar men walked into the room. The first, Admiral Adama, commanding officer of the Colonial Fleet. The other, Commander William Adama, commanding officer of the Battlestar Galactica.

"Thank you both for joining us this morning," Roslin smiled at the two as they entered.

"Two weeks ago, I meet with Admiral Adama. We discussed a great many items and plans for the fleet—one of those items the position of Vice-President of the Colonies. I asked for and received his help in convincing someone to fill that position and role going forward. It is my great pleasure to announce today. I have asked Commander William Adama to serve the remainder of the term with me as the Vice-President of the Colonies."

Admiral Adama began clapping, and soon the reported joined in, but most were simply stunned by the choice of Commander Adama as Vice-President.

A side door opened again, and a communications officer entered and spoke quickly with Admiral Adama.

"Madam President, I have to return to the Cronus. I apologize, but it is necessary," Adama said.

Nodding in acknowledgment, Roslin gestured to Commander Adama to take the podium.

"Good morning. I am grateful to be here with you today. I have served the Colonies and the Colonial Fleet all my adult life. So, I did not know what to think about the request from President Roslin when it was first made. However, after some careful consideration and discussions with my son, I realized this was just changing where and how I would serve, not the fact that I would continue to serve."

Back with the Battlestar Cronus:

"Admiral on the bridge!" the Marine guard shouted.

"At ease." Admiral Adama said. "Report," he said to Commander Jenson.

"Sir, about an hour ago, the sensor net began to pick up solo heavy raider jumps. The raiders jump in and jump out as soon as they conduct a full sensor scan. As soon as one jumps out, another jumps in at the edge of the previous ships range. This is a full grid pattern search by the Cylons. They will not contact us anytime soon, but the path they are on will lead them to us eventually."

The Admiral watched the recorded jumps for a few moments and began to plan several next steps for the Fleet.

The next day in the landing bay of the Cronus:

"Madam President, Mr. Vice-President welcome aboard the Cronus." Admiral Adama said as the President and Vice-President exited the Raptor they had flown over on.

"Admiral, thank you for meeting us." President Roslin said, and they headed to the Admiral ready room.

"If you read my report," the Admiral said, "you know that the Cylons have begun looking for us. They are searching along the vector they believe we headed. The good news is they have not detected our stealth Dradis satellites. So, we can continue to track their advance, but more than that, I believe it will allow us to track their fleet eventually."

"If we eventually can track the Cylon Fleet, this gives us many options going forward. We could return the prisoners we hold or attempt a prisoner exchange. We could ambush their fleet. We could cripple their offensive capability and then work on ending this war. We will have many options."

"One of the things I have tasked Commander Jenson with doing over the next few days and weeks is finding all of the astronautical engineering specialists who survive the fall of the Colonies. I want them to figure out a way to cover a Raptor in the same materials we used to create the stealth Dradis Satellites. This new Raptor could provide deadly accurate jump coordinates to the fleet. For whatever purpose, we decide."

"Admiral that is an interesting concept, how soon do you think the Raptor would be ready?" Asked President Roslin with the Vice-President nodding along.

"We have the materials needed here aboard the Cronus. It is only a matter of making sure the Raptor will fly, and the new armor will hold and will prevent detection by the Cylons. If it tests out, we will use the new Raptor to keep eyes on the Cylon Fleet."

"The next question is, what do we do when we find the Cylons? Do we attack? Do we seek to talk? A prisoner exchanges?" The Admiral asked.

"We attack," Vice-President Adama said immediately. "we must stop this cycle once and for all."

"Mr. Vice-President, the only reason I ask, is to discuss the possibilities before we have to make decisions in a hurry. We are, at least, two weeks away from testing the new Raptor. Which should allow you and President Roslin to discuss what steps to take."

"Bill," Laura said, "I understand what you are feeling. But we owe it to all of those people in this fleet to consider all the possibilities. Maybe, we could consider returning the Cylon prisoners. It might change some minds within the Cylon Collective about continuing this war. We know several models are on the fence already. We know that the One has been driving this war. Even our interrogation of Cavil confirmed this for us. We need to consider all the possibilities."

Later that week:

Raptor 501, you are cleared launch!

The new Stealth Raptor took to space. It looked remarkably like a standard Raptor, painted black; it was hard to see against the backdrop of open space. The question was, would the Dradis System be able to track the new ship.

"Raptor 501 is clear!" the LSO reported to the bridge of the Cronus.

"Admiral, Raptor 501 is clear and maneuvering." Commander Jenson reported.

"Dradis?" Admiral Adama asked? He was standing with the President, Vice-President, and the engineers who helped with the work.

"Admiral, we have all fleet ships on Dradis. We have IFF signals for all ships," the weapons officer reported.

"Raptor 501, this is Cronus Actual, you are cleared for War Mode, acknowledge," Adama said.

"501, acknowledged, going dark," Starbuck called back to the Cronus.

"Sir," the weapons officer called, "501 is dark, we have no IFF and no Dradis Contact."

"501, you are clear to jump, proceed with the planned mission," Adama ordered.

The Raptor moved away from the Cronus, using maneuvering thrusters. Starbuck knew that if she fired her main engines, the Cronus would be able to track her. The new Raptor jumped away in a small flash of light. Jumping one light-year out, Starbuck began all the required maneuvering tests. The main engines we fired and tested.

"All systems show green Starbuck." Racetrack reported.

"Do you have the coordinates to jump five-hundred klicks out from the fleet?" Starbuck asked.

"Coordinates confirmed. Jump engines ready. Jump when ready."

In a small flash of light, the Raptor appeared in space and just hung there. Using the thrusters, Starbuck was able to position the Raptor to watch as the Colonial Fleet approached their position. But it did not appear that they had been detected. Within a few minutes, they had the fleet on Dradis and a few minutes later confirmed visual contact.

Over the past 30 minutes, business continued as usual onboard the Cronus. The fleet kept moving and waiting on the Raptor to return and attempt to infiltrate the fleet.

"Contacts?" Admiral Adama asked?

"No contacts that we do not expect to see, sir." Weapons answered.

"They should be here by now, sir." Commander Jenson said.

"Agreed. Knowing Starbuck, she is probably sitting there watching us right now." Bill Adam said.

The speakers of the Cronus sparked to life. "Cronus. 501." They all heard.

"Raptor 501, this is Cronus Actual, report," Adama said.

"Sir, I could put a missile into your ready room window right now," Starbuck said.

Chuckling Adama said, "Well, I guess that confirms the stealth works."

"Yes, sir," Starbuck replied.

"Starbuck, turn on your IFF, I want to see where you are," Adama ordered.

"Sir! Contact! Close aboard, 300 meters from the starboard side of the Cronus." Weapons called.

Two weeks later:

"Sir, we have contact with the Cylon Fleet." Commander Jenson reports. "They are right at the edge of the sensor net. But we have contact with 50 Basestars and another ship of unknown configuration."

I have rewritten this chapter twice. But it is essentially a bridge to the next part of the story.

Sorry for the cliff hanger!

Cronus Actual out.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Cronus Expeditionary Fleet**

**I own nothing except the plot and my original characters. I have read Fanfiction for many years; I believe that many fanfiction writers are among the best storytellers in the world. I hope to join them and play in their playground a little. This is my first story, and I hope you enjoy it. This story will use both canon sources and AU features. I will use some ships and stats from the BSG game Deadlock and Cannon. There will likely be some blurring of the timeline because I wanted to use the Mercury Class Block IIs in the story. I could have done this without them, but it was just too much fun to use them. They are a giant hammer that the Colonials could have used much more effectively. Don't even get me started on what Apollo did with the Pegasus.**

**The premise of this story is that before President Adar took office, the previous administrations and the Quorum of twelve had significantly overfunded the Colonial Fleet, always fearful that the Cylons would return. They wanted a strong defense should the Cylons ever return. However, with the election of President Adar, funding priorities changed. The fleet managed to get some upgrades, but little in the way of new funding as a strong defense was not the highest priority of the new administration. The updates came in the form of the latest computer programs developed by Dr. Gaius Baltar and the model 6 Cylon, which lead to the complete and total destruction of the Twelve Colonies of Kobal. However, in the years before President Adar came to power, the Colonial Fleet had more resources and continued to develop and plan for what the Admiralty believed the inevitable new war with the Cylons.**

**The Cronus Expeditionary Fleet was formed to give humanity a fallback position should the Twelve Colonies position become impossible. Admiral Thomas Adama was charged with assembling a fleet around three Mercury Class Battlestars. These three Battlestars have been refit for extended mission duty; they are the only three block II Battlestars known. The Cronus, Admiral Adama's flagship, and its sister ships, the Oceanus and the Hyperion each carry three-hundred Vipers, fifty Raptors as well as twenty-five Scimitars. The Fleet also includes six refitted Jupiter Class Battlestars. Twelve Minerva Class Battlestars, eight refitted Ranger Class missile cruisers, eight refitted Manticore class high-speed scouts, and finally, twenty refitted Gunstar escort ships. The non-military vessels include three Tylium refining vessels, six cargo ships with food and ammunition stores, and a single mobile shipyard for building new anchorages similar to Ragnar Anchorage.**

**This story begins just after Commander Adama sends his fleet-wide message, "Am taking control of the fleet. All units are ordered to Ragnar Anchorage to regroup. Acknowledge by same encryption Adama." Quoted from Battlestar Galactica: Miniseries)**

Previously:

Two weeks later:

"Sir, we have contact with the Cylon Fleet." Commander Jenson reports. "They are right at the edge of the sensor net. But we have contact with 50 Basestars and another ship of unknown configuration."

Aboard the Cronus:

"We have a good track on the Cylons. They are continuing their search pattern and it is getting very predictable. However, that is not the most interesting thing we have found currently. As per your standing orders, the Stealth Raptor (SR) has been investigating any other contacts on the new sensor net. This morning, four ships appeared to drift into the one of the buoys sensor range. They have limited power readings and no propulsion emissions. I had the SR do a fly-by, and here are recordings." Commander Jenson reported.

As they watched the camera footage, they could see the four unpowered ships drifting. They could not see anyone aboard, but clearly, the ships were intact. The SR risked a close in communication signal but got no response for the first couple of tries. Finally, an out of breath voice came on the line; they had people alive and needed help.

"Sir," Jenson said, "I have ordered SAR Raptors to jump to this location. We don't know how many are people are there, but each ship will be boarded by Marines first, then the SAR birds can begin evacuating the people on board. Also, we will be searching for any human form Cylons; they will be taken directly to the Astral Queen."

"Good work, Commander. When the Raptors and Marines report, notify me immediately," Adama said, leaving the CIC.

Adama headed to his ready room. With the appointment of Bill Adama as Vice-President of the Twelve Colonies, Galactica needed a new commander. Saul Tigh was managing, but he was not an acceptable commander for the ship. A meeting with Tigh, Jenson, and a few other officers was needed. The question was when would he have time. Fleet responsibilities were his, but his cousin would defiantly have an opinion on who should command his old ship.

About an hour later:

"Admiral to the bridge," his speaker called out. Picking up the handset, Admiral Adama said, "Adama, report."

"Sir, the Raptors and Marines are reporting in, they have found approximately one hundred survivors. However, it is not all good news, sir." Jenson reported.

"On my way." Adama said.

Walking into the CIC, Adama saw it was bustling with activity. The bridge crew was tense. Something had happened.

"Report," Adama said to Commander Jenson.

"Sir, as reported, we have about one hundred survivors inbound on the Raptors. I dispatched 5 additional Raptors with medical personnel. The initial reports were that the four ships appeared to have been raided by Pirates. Crew members were killed or missing. There were bodies of passengers as well. However, several older men, women and children were found. They were hypoxic and are being transported now on the medical Raptors." Jenson reported.

"We have located a Cylon on each of the ships. They were hypoxic as well. They were sedated and are being moved to the Astral Queen right now. Also, I had the Marines on each ship transmit the ships logs, security recordings and any cockpit footage that was taken. It was not good news sir. It was not pirates as we first thought. I think it might be better if you just watch the footage, sir." Jenson said.

Turning to the monitor, Adama watched as it began playing the cockpit tapes of one of the ships. Adama watched as the pilot continued to signal and broadcast for help. Watched as the pilot reported a message to the Capitan that a Colonial ship was inbound and watched a Mercury Class ship jumped in. The tape then switched to the security footage. Adama watched as the Marines boarded the ship, he watched as Helena Cain personally shot a man who resisted her order to board the Raptor and leave his family behind. He watched her order her Marines to confine the people left behind and her techs to strip the ship bear of food, fuel, and parts. With a deep sigh, he ordered the footage stopped.

"Find her, now," Adama ordered. Admiral Adama was angry, but that would have to wait. He had a fleet to lead.

Over the next week, the SR made many jumps in a predetermined search pattern. Searching for the Pegasus. They found ten more ships with survivors of the Pegasus, but eight more where everyone was dead. The crimes of Helena Cain and her crew were beyond horrible. With the support of Roslin and Vice-President Adama, Colonel Tigh was medically retired and became the Chief of Staff for the Vice-President. On the Galactica, Lee Adama was promoted to Major and became the Executive Officer of the ship. Starbuck was promoted to Capitan and became the CAG. Commander Williams from one of the Minerva Class ships was transferred to the Galactica command the ship.

The Colonials had continued to track the Cylon fleet, but it was mostly holding the position as the Raiders continued to scout looking for the Colonial Fleet. Admiral Adama and President Roslin and Vice-President Adama were continuing to discuss options for both attacking the fleet and other options. Including returning the current human form Cylons to the fleet. There was no consensus yet, but the discussions were ongoing. Currently, though, the Cylons were holding position and were well tracked, so they posed less of an immediate threat to the fleet right now. Adama and Roslin felt they needed to deal with Cain first.

Two days later aboard the Cronus:

"Admiral Adama to the CIC," Jenson's voice called over the speaker.

As Adama made his way to the CIC, he knew either, the Cylons were moving, or the Raptor had found something else. It was just a matter of which one. Plans were in place for both eventualities. Those plans had come to fruition over the past two days.

"Admiral on the bridge!" The Marine at the door called out as Adama entered the bridge.

"At ease, all," Adama said.

"Report Commander," Adama addressed Commander Jenson.

"Sir, we have found the Pegasus," Jenson said grimly.

"Show me," Commanded Adama.

"Sir, she is right here," Jenson pointed on the chart. "We have a real-time plot on her course, and the SR is currently tracking her within visual range," Jenson said, finishing his report.

"Contact the Oceanus, the Hyperion, and our escorts, give them the jump coordinates and the jump formation. I want to jump in 15 minutes. Contact Commander Williams aboard the Galactica, he will assume command of the fleet and jump to the next set of coordinates. They will hold there for further instructions." Adama ordered. Things got even busier in the CIC.

Picking up his handset, Adama contacted Colonial One.

"Madam President, we have located the Pegasus. We are proceeding as planned. The fleet will continue with the Galactica to the next set of coordinates. We will rendezvous with the fleet as soon as we secure the Pegasus and Admiral Cain." Adama reported.

"Good luck, Admiral," Roslin said, "I can't even imagine how trying this will be for you all. Please be safe and don't take any chances if it turns out Cain is hostile."

"Thank you, ma'am, we will be careful," Adama answered.

"Sir," Commander Jenson said, "the task force is ready, all ships report jump status green. Also, the Galactica and the rest of the fleet are ready to jump as soon as we do."

"Galactica Actual, this is Cronus Actual, jump the fleet." Adama ordered over his handset.

"Galactica Actual, acknowledged," Commander Williams responds.

"Jump the fleet," Williams orders.

All of the ships, except for the Mercuries, 10 Gunstar escort ships, and the eight Ranger Class Missile Cruisers, jumped away in a brilliant flash of light.

"Sir, the fleet is away," reported Commander Jenson.

"Signal all ships to assume jump formation and prepare to jump on my command," Adama answered.

"Jump," Adama ordered as soon as all ships were in formation. In a flash of light, the task group jumped away.

Aboard the Pegasus:

"Admiral to the bridge, set condition one throughout the ship, all hands man your battle stations" Col. Fisk called over the handset.

As Cain walking into the CIC, a Marine shouted, "Admiral on deck!"

"At ease," Cain ordered, "Col report."

"Sir, we have twenty-one contacts on Dradis. They are just outside visual range. Their IFF is squawking Colonial, but we know that has been spoofed before. I have launched all Vipers. However, I am holding them close in as the ships have us bracketed. Three large contacts with support ships flacking." The Col. reported.

Cain studied the Dradis for a few moments and said, "Good work Col." Turning, she ordered, "Prepare the Jumpdrive, we are overmatched."

"Sir," the communications officer said, "we are receiving a tight band transmission from the largest collection of ships."

"Put it on the speaker," Cain ordered.

"…gasus, acknowledge. I say again, Pegasus, this is Admiral Adama of Cronus Fleet, Pegasus, Acknowledge," the bridge heard.

"Send a Friend or Foe challenge. Transmit our authentication codes," Cain ordered.

Back aboard the Cronus:

"Sir, we are receiving authentication codes and IFF challenge from the Pegasus," Lt. Halson reported.

"Send the Codes Lt. Halson," Adama ordered.

"Codes sent, sir." Halson responded.

Picking up his handset, Adama said. "Pegasus Actual, this is Cronus Actual, respond."

Back on the Pegasus:

"Sir, we have received authentication codes from the ships; they are Colonial. Also, we have a communication incoming from Cronus Actual." The communication Lt. reported.

"Let's hear it," Cain ordered.

"Pegasus Actual, this is Cronus Actual, respond."

Picking up her handset, Cain responded. "Cronus Actual, this is Pegasus Actual. Adama, is that you?"

Back on the Cronus:

Admiral Adama heard, "Cronus Actual, this is Pegasus Actual. Adama, is that you?"

"Yes, Helena, this is Thomas Adama, I am glad to see the Pegasus in one piece," Adama said.

"It has not been easy Admiral, but we have survived." Cain responded.

"Yes, Admiral, I know, we have seen the results of your survival floating around space. You will stand down your Vipers and turn command of the Pegasus over to Col. Fisk. You will then report to a Raptor and transfer over to the Cronus. Where you will be held pending charges of treason, the murder of civilians and any other war crimes I can come up with," Adama ordered.

There was a significant pause as Admiral Cain looked outraged and frustrated. Finally, Cain answered, "And if I refuse?"

Adama's voice hardened, "Launch all Vipers, and Rangers move into launch position for a full alpha strike on the Pegasus. Cronus, Oceanus, Hyperion arm all forward batteries. Helena make no mistake, I will blow the Pegasus out my sky," was heard over the bridge of the Pegasus.

Col. Fisk and Admiral Cain watched the Dradis as the Ranger Class Missile Cruisers moved into a clear line of sight with their ship. As the other Mercuries oriented to bring their primary batteries to bear, they also watched as more than one thousand Vipers were launched covering the vessels arrayed against them.

"Admiral Cain, you have two minutes to decide what we are going to do here," Adama said and closed the channel.

"All Vipers are in space, Rangers report target lock, the Mercuries are ready to fire." Commander Jenson reported.

"Come on, Helena," Adama thought aloud, "think of your crew."

Aboard the Pegasus:

"CAG to Pegasus Actual, Admiral we are looking down the nose of over a thousand Vipers. What are your orders?"

Helena was a hard woman. No one would ever say otherwise. However, she did not get to be an Admiral in the Colonial Fleet by being stupid either. She knew she was overmatched. They could not fight this out. The Pegasus was a sturdy ship, but she would not survive this confrontation. The question was, could she run? She had done what she had done to continue to fight the Cylons. Was it wrong? Morally? Legally? Did it matter anymore?

Looking at her Communication Officer, Cain said, "Open a channel to the Cronus."

"Pegasus Actual to Cronus Actual, we are standing down. Recalling all Vipers. I will transport myself aboard the Cronus." Cain said.

With those words, the Vipers on all of the ships breathed a sigh of relief. None of them wanted to fire on the other; however, they would do their duty. The Rangers held position for a few more minutes until it was clear that the Pegasus had indeed stood down. Col. Fisk reported to the Cronus that a Raptor was inbound with Admiral Cain aboard, and the Pegasus was ready to jump when ordered.

Meeting Helena Cain in the Cronus landing bay was not Admiral Adama as she had hoped. Instead, it was a full platoon of armed Marines. As she exited the Raptor with a dozen of her own Marines, they were quickly disarmed. She was relieved over her sidearm by the Col. in command of the Marines aboard the Cronus. Cain was led not to the Admirals ready room, but the brig, and it was then that she was read her rights under the Colonial Military Code of Justice and informed that she would be facing court-martial for her actions. The Marines with her were also held for questioning. The Col. recognized the squad leaders of this group from the video footage found on several of the rescued ships.

Over the next two weeks, many interviews and interrogations took place. Admiral Adama created two Review Panels to review the actions of Officers and Enlisted personnel alike. The Officer Review Panel consisted of the seven most senior commanding officers of Cronus Fleet with the exclusion of Admiral Adama. The Enlisted Review Panel comprised of the Senior Marine Corp NCOs from around the fleet.

After the interviews, the Panels forwarded decisions on a person by person basis. Col. Fisk, the report recommended being charged with dereliction of duty, murder by proxy, rape by proxy, and treason. The CAG of the Pegasus was accused of dereliction of duty, rape, and assault on Colonial citizens. Many more Marine officers were charged along the same lines as the CAG. Close to forty Marines and Marine NCOs were charged with murder, rape, assault on Colonial citizens, and treason. Many other officers were not charged but received reprimands on their records that would see them never promoted again. The statement, I was just following orders did not hold water. However, all knew Admiral Cain had shot the last person who refused to follow her orders, so some extenuating circumstances were recognized for those not directly involved.

The Model six Cylon was found and treated. She was moved to the Astral Queen and was provided with all the medical care and psychological care she needed. However, most knew she would probably never be ok, after the ordeal she had been subjected too in the preceding weeks aboard the Pegasus.

It was decided that Admiral Cain would be charged and tried first. While important that all involved be tried and punished, establishing Admiral Cain's guilt first was most important. As the only ranking officer and Convenings Authority, Admiral Adama would sit in judgment of the court-martial with two other senior commanders. The trial of Helena Cain lasted four days. Admiral Cain had chosen to represent herself and presented the case that anything she did in support of fighting the Cylons was permissible under the articles of war. Cain knew this to be false, but the only other option was to plead guilty and beg for clemency and that was just not her style. Many people testified, victim's family members, crewmen and women who were pressed into service aboard the Pegasus, and Col. Fisk. In the end, Admiral Helena Cain was found guilty on all counts by the Court Martial.

Adama was going to read the Court Martials decision. "Under Colonial Military Law, Admiral Helena Cain has been found guilty of treason against the Twelve Colonies, the senseless Murder of Colonial Civilians, Derelictions of Duty, Conduct Unbecoming of Colonial Flag Officer, Rape by Proxy, and Kidnapping of Colonial Civilians. Do you have anything to say before we pass out our sentence," asked Adama?

With all the dignity she had left, Helena Cain stood before the Court Martial. She said, "I did what I did to protect the Colonies and the crew of the Pegasus. I understand that under the cold light of law those actions may have been wrong, but at the time, what choice did I really have to make? I believed the Colonies destroyed. The Fleet destroyed. I had no support and limited supplies; I made the best decision I could to begin counter-attacking the Cylons," Cain finished and sat down totally and utterly defeated.

"Thank you, Admiral, your words are noted. It is the judgment of this Court Martial that you be stripped of rank and executed for your crimes. Your record of valor and leadership are impressive and would have under most circumstances provided an opportunity to mitigate capital punishment. However, we have neither the human resources nor prison space to house you or the members of the Pegasus who have been charged with capital crimes. I am sorry Helena, however, the choices you made are so beyond the pale of what could be considered appropriate; we are left with no other choice." Adama said.

With that Helena, Cain was led away to the brig. She would be executed four days later by firing squad. The witnesses of Cain's execution were Admiral Adama, President Roslin, VicePresident William Adama, and the Model Six Cylon. The Doctors treating Six hoped this would provide some closure for her and give her the chance to begin healing.

Col. Fisk plead guilty to all charges and was executed on the same day as Admiral Cain. All of the Marines and Marine Officers who participated in the torture of the Cylon Six and the Murder of Civilians were also executed for their crimes. It was a very dark time for the people in the fleet. Many of them could not help but thank the Lords of Kobal that Galactica had found them rather than the Pegasus.

With the charging and convicting of so many of the Pegasus Command Staff, several fleet changes were ordered. The Executive Officer of the Oceanus, Col. Adder, was promoted to the rank of Commander and given command of the Pegasus. The LSO from the Pegasus, a former Viper Pilot, was named as the XO for the ship, having been cleared of most charges other than Conduct Unbecoming of a Colonial Officer. She had deliberately ignored what Cain was doing, but again, when the price for speaking up would be a bullet, it is far easier to keep your head down. The Pegasus Marine Detachment was broken up and scattered among the fleet. Those who had truly been guilty of serious crime had been executed.

With these changes, it was hoped by the Colonial Leadership that they could put this dark time behind them and begin to move forward as a society. However, all knew they still had to deal with the Cylons and how the Fleet would survive long term, would they seek a new planet or some other way forward for humanity.

**A/N:**

**The next chapter will deal a great deal with and about conversations with the Cylon Prisoners. I hope you are enjoying this story. I am certainly having fun writing it. If you have not read the Invincible by Darth Marrs, I would very much encourage you to do so. My way forward for humanity is going to borrow from this story if he permits me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Cronus Expeditionary Fleet**

**I own nothing except the plot and my original characters. I have read Fanfiction for many years; I believe that many fanfiction writers are among the best storytellers in the world. I hope to join them and play in their playground a little. This is my first story, and I hope you enjoy it. This story will use both canon sources and AU features. I will use some ships and stats from the BSG game Deadlock and Cannon. There will likely be some blurring of the timeline because I wanted to use the Mercury Class Block IIs in the story. I could have done this without them, but it was just too much fun to use them. They are a giant hammer that the Colonials could have used much more effectively. Don't even get me started on what Apollo did with the Pegasus.**

**The premise of this story is that before President Adar took office, the previous administrations and the Quorum of twelve had significantly overfunded the Colonial Fleet, always fearful that the Cylons would return. They wanted a strong defense should the Cylons ever return. However, with the election of President Adar, funding priorities changed. The fleet managed to get some upgrades, but little in the way of new funding as a strong defense was not the highest priority of the new administration. The updates came in the form of the latest computer programs developed by Dr. Gaius Baltar and the model 6 Cylon, which lead to the complete and total destruction of the Twelve Colonies of Kobal. However, in the years before President Adar came to power, the Colonial Fleet had more resources and continued to develop and plan for what the Admiralty believed the inevitable new war with the Cylons.**

**The Cronus Expeditionary Fleet was formed to give humanity a fallback position should the Twelve Colonies position become impossible. Admiral Thomas Adama was charged with assembling a fleet around three Mercury Class Battlestars. These three Battlestars have been refit for extended mission duty; they are the only three block II Battlestars known. The Cronus, Admiral Adama's flagship, and its sister ships, the Oceanus and the Hyperion each carry three-hundred Vipers, fifty Raptors as well as twenty-five Scimitars. The Fleet also includes six refitted Jupiter Class Battlestars. Twelve Minerva Class Battlestars, eight refitted Ranger Class missile cruisers, eight refitted Manticore class high-speed scouts, and finally, twenty refitted Gunstar escort ships. The non-military vessels include three Tylium refining vessels, six cargo ships with food and ammunition stores, and a single mobile shipyard for building new anchorages similar to Ragnar Anchorage.**

**This story begins just after Commander Adama sends his fleet-wide message, "Am taking control of the fleet. All units are ordered to Ragnar Anchorage to regroup. Acknowledge by same encryption Adama." Quoted from Battlestar Galactica: Miniseries)**

**A/N: I have received permission from Darth Marrs to use a concept from his story the Invincible. All credit for the concept of the Anchorage is his/hers. I love the idea and asked to incorporate it into this story. Thank you, Darth Marrs, for permission. I don't know if we will get to it in this chapter or not but it is upcoming!**

**Cronus Actual**

Previously:

With the charging and convicting of so many of the Pegasus Command Staff, several fleet changes were ordered. The Executive Officer of the Oceanus, Col. Adder, was promoted to the rank of Commander and given command of the Pegasus. The LSO from the Pegasus, a former Viper Pilot, was named as the XO for the ship, having been cleared of most charges other than Conduct Unbecoming of a Colonial Officer. She had deliberately ignored what Cain was doing, but again, when the price for speaking up would be a bullet, it is far easier to keep your head down. The Pegasus Marine Detachment was broken up and scattered among the fleet. Those who had truly been guilty of serious crime had been executed.

With these changes, it was hoped by the Colonial Leadership that they could put this dark time behind them and begin to move forward as a society. However, all knew they still had to deal with the Cylons and how the Fleet would survive long term, would they seek a new planet or some other way forward for humanity.

Chapter 5:

**Two weeks later:**

As with all things, it takes time. The integration of the Pegasus and her crew, the punishment of the guilty, and dealing with the challenges that Admiral Cain created, took weeks. However, as the leadership of the Twelve Colonies hoped, they began to move forward. The fleet operations continued, the Raptors and the Minerva's continued to expand the senor buoy grid, and the Stealth Raptor (SR) continued to monitor the Cylon Fleet.

The Cylon Fleet seemed to mostly be arguing with itself according to incepts by the SR. The SR ship count was up to five ships now. The Colonial Fleet now had twenty-four hour a day visual and passive electronic contact with the bulk of the Cylon Fleet and what they now knew to the called the resurrection ship. The question was what to do with the information they had gathered. Arguments were being made for a massive surprise attack by Cronus Fleet to cripple and destroy as much of the Cylon Fleet as possible, especially the resurrection ship. However, other arguments dealt with the fact that the Cylons were already arguing amongst themselves, what would happen if they returned their prisoners to the Cylon Fleet? Could it help humanity find a way forward without another war? If even half of the might of Cronus Fleet was damaged or destroyed, could they continue to protect the civilian fleet? The projections run by Admiral Adama and his staff suggested that at least half of Cronus Fleet would take damage, the Viper force would face three or four to one odds, it would be a difficult decision no matter which they choose.

**Meeting Aboard Colonial One:**

President Roslin opened the meeting, "Thank you all for coming. We have several decisions to make in the coming days and weeks. We have heard several plans and possibilities over the past few days, but we need to decide where we will go and how we will go forward."

In the room aboard Colonial One were President Roslin, Vice-President Adama, Admiral Adama, and Roslin's administrative staff.

"As you know, there are a couple of alternatives in dealing with the Cylons. We could attempt to return the Cylons we hold to the Cylon Fleet. The hope with this plan is that returning so many of the humanoid models who feel remorse for the actions of the collective would create an opportunity for us to speak and perhaps find a peaceful solution to the conflict between our peoples," Roslin laid out the first option.

"Next, could simply space our Cylon Prisoners and jump away. This gives the maximum fleet security; we don't risk any of our ships or personnel. It also assumes we have found all the Cylons within the fleet. We know of at least one model of Cylon we have not been able to identify yet. My concern with this option is we turn this one Model into a time bomb because there is no way this being would surrender just to get spaced," Roslin continued.

"Lastly, an all-out attack with the combined military forces of the fleet. We know exactly where the enemy is at the moment. The primary target would be the Basestars and the so-called resurrection ship. If we can damage or destroy a significant number of Basestars and the resurrection ship, we might be able to force the Cylons to the negotiation table. Just as we did after the last war, however, this option offers no guarantee, we could lose a significant portion of the fleet and endanger the civilian fleet with us," Roslin finished.

"I am willing to listen to arguments and discussion for a while, but I hope we can leave this meeting with a consensus and a plan," Roslin said lastly.

What followed was a spirited discussion often punctuated with laughter, shouting, serious

disagreement. However, the more the debate continued, the more the group came to realize that destroying the Cylons and returning to the Twelve Colonies was unlikely. Even with complete tactical surprise, they would lose ships and personnel the fleet could not afford to lose. The question that continued to be asked, over and over again, could they have peace with the Cylons? Would the Cylons even agree to talk? Or perhaps better yet, could they just leave the Cylons behind and find a new path for humanity away from humanities children.

After much discussion and debate, the group came to the following conclusions. First, an all-out attack on the Cylon Fleet did not make tactical sense at this time. Second, spacing the Cylons, while perhaps therapeutic, was not a sound basis for building trust or peace. Finally, they would not endanger anyone by sending the prisoner Cylons back to the Cylon Fleet. If they returned, it would be in the Astral Queen with a Cylon pilot. Perhaps with a message from humanity. A discussion was needed with the captured Cylons.

Over the next week, discussions were held with all of the Cylon models. The model Ones were universally considered a waste of time. This model was so consumed with hatred and violence that nothing anyone could have said would make a difference. Several of the individual Cylons requested the opportunity to remain with the fleet. They had lives within the fleet and hoped they could return to them. While they acknowledged this was unlikely, they still hoped it could happen. The remainder of the models were caught in between. They were expecting to be killed outright only to find offers of peace and return to the Cylon Fleet. No one was sure what to believe.

Over the next two weeks, slowly, a consensus was formed with the Colonial Leadership. The Cylons would be returned to their fleet. The Astral Queen would be stripped of anything useful outside of life support, FTL system, and enough fuel to make the jump. As soon as the Astral Queen was away, the Colonial Fleet would begin a preprogrammed series of jumps that would take them well away from the Cylon Fleet. Hope remained on both sides.

After all of the equipment but the bare essentials had been stripped off the Astral Queen, the Cylons except for the ones hostile to the Colonials were released from their cells. They were given the location of the Cylon Fleet and told to jump the ship to their fleet. They were warned not to return to this location because the Colonials would be gone. The Colonials also gave the Cylons a formal cease-fire agreement. Included in that agreement was a date, time, and coordinates to meet and discuss peace. If the Cylons did not wish to have the discussion or seek peace, then the Colonials would find another way to end the war, one that would include destroying as many Cylons as possible. However, the letter said, they hoped the Cylons would see this as an opportunity to move on from all of this destruction and death.

The Astral Queen was allowed to jump away from the Colonial Fleet at 10:00 hundred hours one morning, and as soon as she jumped away, Admiral Adama began to speak.

"Send jump coordinates to all ships; the Astral Queen needs three jumps to rendezvous with the Cylon Fleet. We have at best two hours before they reach their fleet," Adama ordered.

"All ships confirm receipt of the jump coordinates, Admiral," the communication Lt. reported.

"All ships, jump," Adama said.

In a massive flash of light, the civilian and Colonial military ships alike jumped away. The destination was a nebula, just like the one that surrounded the Ragnar Anchorage. The civilian and military vessels alike would take up position inside the nebula for the next week. This would allow all ships to be refueled and rearmed. This nebula had been found, and a base built deep inside by Cronus Fleet. This discovery was made during the first year of their mission. This Anchorage was called, _In Via Domum_, which translated from the ancient Colonial languages, meant "the way home." _In Via Domom, _it was stocked with everything the fleet could need, fuel, medicine, weapons, food, and water. The fleet would be restocked entirely, and the freighters the fleet traveled with would also be restocked. Lastly, the radiation in this nebula would force any Cylons left in the fleet to either turn themselves in or die without the ability to upload their memories and life.

"Sir, jump complete. Dradis is clear. We are at the mouth of the nebula." Commander Jenson reported.

"Order the Oceanus to take point and launch her Vipers. The Oceanus will lead the civilian fleet into the nebula. All military vessels will assume a blockade formation around the mouth of the nebula. Launch the alert vipers and Raptors. Have the Raptors begin a standard search pattern to expand our Dradis coverage," ordered Adama.

"Also, launch one of the new stealth Dradis buoys and link it into the sensor network. Once Oceanus and the civilian ships are holding station with _In Via Domon_, make sure they can link to the buoy network. If we cannot, we will need additional buoys in the nebula. I want to make sure we can maintain contact with the network." Adama continued.

"Yes, sir!" Commander Jenson replied.

"I will brief the President and Vice-President, once the civilians are inside the nebula, go ahead and begin moving the fleet inside the nebula Commander," Adama said as he headed to his ready room.

"Yes sir," Commander Jenson responded as he began to give orders to the command staff aboard the Cronus.

**Six hours later:**

"Admiral on the bridge," the marine said, as Adama reentered the CIC of the Cronus.

"Admiral, the Oceanus reports the civilians are on station with _In Via Domon; also_, the connection to the sensor network is secure. Oceanus dropped a buoy during the transit when the signal strength fell below sixty percent. Lastly, through the network, we have confirmed the Astral Queen has arrived at the Cylon Fleet. The Cylons have rejoined their fleet. The comms traffic between all of the Basestars is currently higher than we have ever seen it. Some are even broadcasting in the clear. From those intercepts, there appears to be a massive argument raging between the models who supported the war and those who did not," Commander Jenson reported.

"Thank you, Commander. Please have the fleet begin transiting the mouth of the nebula. I want this who fleet on station with _In Via Domon, _as soon as possible. We will be holding that station for a week," Adama replied.

**A week later aboard Colonial One:**

"Good morning, Madam President, Mr. Vice-President," Admiral Adama said as he entered the President's office.

"Good morning, Admiral, what do you have for us today?" President Roslin said.

"Ma'am, as you know, we have been undergoing a full fleet replenishment and repair cycle. As of today, the fleet is fully replenished. All civilian ships have undergone a full maintenance cycle, and so have the Galactica and the Pegasus. As expected, we found what we believe to be the final Cylon Model we had not identified. Sharon Valerii of the Galactic, call sign Boomer, passed away late last night. After being notified, her body was transferred to the Cronus for examination. We found the Cylon transceiver in her head," the Admiral sighed deeply.

"Sharon was a good pilot and appeared to be a very loyal member of this fleet," Adama reported.

Vice-President Adama was stunned by this news. "I have known Boomer for years! How could she have been a Cylon?" Bill Adama said.

"I know, sir, she honestly probably did not even know she was a Cylon." Adama offered to his cousin.

"Thank you, Admiral, for letting us know. We knew this was a possibility, but to find out it was Boomer is a shock. She had flown me around the fleet many times," Laura said. It was a sad moment for all of them.

"We have plans to make. In seventy-two hours, we are supposed to meet a Cylon delegation to discuss peace. Any thoughts, Admiral? It is all Bill, and I have talked about for several days," Roslin asked.

"From the intercepts we have gotten from the Cylon Fleet, at least a significant part of the Cylons want to meet and talk. However, as we know, One and his faction control most of the Basestars and the Centurions and Raiders. I am not sure at this point if we could meet with any of the Cylons without being attacked. What I would propose is that we have one of the Stealth Raptors on site several hours before the meeting. We move the Cronus, Pegasus, Galactica, and a small support fleet into position one small jump out from the rendezvous location. With the repaired armor on the Galactica and pre-plotted jump coordinates, I am confident she could withstand an assault that would allow her to jump away. The Jupiter Class is a tough ship, but she is not as threating as a Mercury Class or as vulnerable as one of the smaller ships. I believe it is the best option. We could invite the Cylons aboard the Galactica if they show up." Adama replied.

Looking thoughtful, Bill replied, "It's a good plan. It allows us to go through with the meeting and be protected at the same time. The main question I have is, what happens when the Ones decide to attack both ships?"

"That is why we have the Cronus and her escorts ready to combat jump. We can repel the attack or just cover the Galactica and the other Cylons while they retreat. We will have to hold station for a few minutes after we arrive, but the portion of the Fleet, we are taking will be able to defend itself. We would be on station less than five minutes with pre-plotted jump coordinates." Admiral Adama said.

"Also, Madam President, I don't believe it can be you who meets with the Cylons." Holding up his hand to prevent any protests, Admiral Adama continued. "Ma'am, this has to the job of an ambassador. It can't be a military person either. I completely understand you want to be present, but it would endanger the fleet and humanity for you or Bill to be there, even if I think the danger is manageable," Admiral Adama said.

Thinking a moment, Bill said, "He is correct. We need a diplomat. Neither you or I can or should be there for this first meeting. This is a prelude to actual talks, not talks themselves. We don't even know if the Cylons will show up."

This discussion went on for some time before Roslin called her aid Billy in and asked him to locate Mr. Reaves, a retired diplomat who had served several administrations before President Adar took office. She would ask him personally to handle the talks with the Cylons if they show up.

The remainder of the fleet, both civilian and military, would be under the command of Oceanus. This section of the fleet would hold station at _In Via Domon, _ready to respond to any repair needs from the task force going to meet the Cylons. Hope was running high within the fleet.

**I hope you continue to enjoy this story. I am having so much fun writing it. There will be a significant battle in the next chapter as the Cylon Collective breaks. I thought I would get to it this chapter, but it just felt right to end the chapter here. Have a great week! Stay safe and healthy!**

**Cronus Actual out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Cronus Expeditionary Fleet**

**I own nothing except the plot and my original characters. I have read Fanfiction for many years; I believe that many fanfiction writers are among the best storytellers in the world. I hope to join them and play in their playground a little. This is my first story, and I hope you enjoy it. This story will use both canon sources and AU features. I will use some ships and stats from the BSG game Deadlock and Cannon. There will likely be some blurring of the timeline because I wanted to use the Mercury Class Block IIs in the story. I could have done this without them, but it was just too much fun to use them. They are a giant hammer that the Colonials could have used much more effectively. Don't even get me started on what Apollo did with the Pegasus.**

**The premise of this story is that before President Adar took office, the previous administrations and the Quorum of twelve had significantly overfunded the Colonial Fleet, always fearful that the Cylons would return. They wanted a strong defense should the Cylons ever return. However, with the election of President Adar, funding priorities changed. The fleet managed to get some upgrades, but little in the way of new funding as a strong defense was not the highest priority of the new administration. The updates came in the form of the latest computer programs developed by Dr. Gaius Baltar and the model 6 Cylon, which lead to the complete and total destruction of the Twelve Colonies of Kobal. However, in the years before President Adar came to power, the Colonial Fleet had more resources and continued to develop and plan for what the Admiralty believed the inevitable new war with the Cylons.**

**The Cronus Expeditionary Fleet was formed to give humanity a fallback position should the Twelve Colonies position become impossible. Admiral Thomas Adama was charged with assembling a fleet around three Mercury Class Battlestars. These three Battlestars have been refit for extended mission duty; they are the only three block II Battlestars known. The Cronus, Admiral Adama's flagship, and its sister ships, the Oceanus and the Hyperion each carry three-hundred Vipers, fifty Raptors as well as twenty-five Scimitars. The Fleet also includes six refitted Jupiter Class Battlestars. Twelve Minerva Class Battlestars, eight refitted Ranger Class missile cruisers, eight refitted Manticore class high-speed scouts, and finally, twenty refitted Gunstar escort ships. The non-military vessels include three Tylium refining vessels, six cargo ships with food and ammunition stores, and a single mobile shipyard for building new anchorages similar to Ragnar Anchorage.**

**This story begins just after Commander Adama sends his fleet-wide message, "Am taking control of the fleet. All units are ordered to Ragnar Anchorage to regroup. Acknowledge by same encryption Adama." Quoted from Battlestar Galactica: Miniseries)**

**A/N: Friday is typically my day off. I could not wait to get started on this chapter. So, I have worked on it, refined it and hope it is very good. Enjoy!**

**Previously:**

Thinking a moment, Bill said, "He is correct. We need a diplomat. Neither you or I can or should be there for this first meeting. This is a prelude to actual talks, not talks themselves. We don't even know if the Cylons will show up."

This discussion went on for some time before Roslin called her aid Billy in and asked him to locate Mr. Reaves, a retired diplomat who had served several administrations before President Adar took office. She would ask him personally to handle the talks with the Cylons if they show up.

The remainder of the fleet, both civilian and military, would be under the command of Oceanus. This section of the fleet would hold station at _In Via Domon, _ready to respond to any repair needs from the task force going to meet the Cylons. Hope was running high within the fleet.

**Aboard the Cronus seventy hours later:**

"Sir, the SR is on station within visual range of the meeting coordinates. The SR reports all clear at the moment," Commander Jenson reported.

"Thank you, Commander, please signal the Galactica, they are cleared to jump to the pre-arranged coordinates," Adama ordered.

"Galactica Actual acknowledges, they are jumping," Lt. Halson reported.

**Aboard the Galactica:**

Ambassador Reaves was waiting with Commander Williams, the newly promoted Commander of the Battlestar.

"Commander, Cronus Actual has cleared us to jump. The SR is on station and reports clear sky," Lt. Geeta said.

"Thank you, Lt., All hands prepare to jump," Williams announced.

Moments later, "Jump" was heard throughout the ship, and Galactica jumped into harm's way on a mission of peace.

"Sir, jump complete, we are cycling the jump engines so they will be ready at the rendezvous time," Geeta reported.

"Launch our alert Vipers and Raptors, I know we are on a mission of peace, but I don't want to be caught flat-footed," Commander Williams ordered.

"Dradis Contact! Dradis Contact!" the Dradis officer reported.

"Report," Williams ordered.

"Sir, we have a contact bearing 124, the alert Vipers are moving to intercept," Geeta reported.

"Galactica Actual to Starbuck, report," Williams said, picking up his handset.

"Actual, Starbuck, we are moving to intercept, no visual yet," Starbuck reported.

Sixty seconds later, "Tally Ho! Actual, Starbuck, one Raider, holding station. It does not look like it has moved since it jumped in," Starbuck reported.

"Dradis Contact, multiple Dradis Contacts! Sir, two capital size Dradis Contacts are bearing 130, holding station." Geeta reported.

"Signal incoming, a Cylon calling herself Dianna is on the channel, sir," Geeta said.

"Ambassador?" Williams said and handed him the handset.

"Sir, text comm. only from Cronus Actual," Geeta reported and handed the sheet of paper to Commander Williams.

"This is Ambassador Reaves aboard the Colonial Battlestar Galactica. Dianna, I am glad that you have responded to our peace offer. Would you be willing to meet aboard the Galactica?" Ambassador Reaves said.

"Ambassador, yes, we would be willing; however, I have to warn you and your people. There are only twenty of the fifty-plus Basestars that are willing to discuss peace. One has full control of all the other ships. These two Basestars and our four other ships escaped the Collective. We do not want war; we only want to live our lives. This rendezvous is not safe. The Ones and their collective know the location and are coming in force. We came early in the hopes of warning you." Dianna replied.

"Ambassador, Admiral Adama anticipated this possibility. Ask the Cylons if they would be willing to meet us in forty-eight hours at these coordinates," Williams spoke quickly to Reaves.

"We need to get the Basestars moving and prepare the trap," Williams said.

"Dianna, did you hear Commander Williams? These coordinates are new; they will not be known to the Ones. Will you all be willing to meet at that time and place?" Reaves asked.

"We are Ambassador. Basestar out; we will meet you in two days," closing the channel, Dianna looked at her fellow Cylons and said, "We have done all we can, jump the ship to the new coordinates and have our other ships join us." With that, the Basestars jumped away, as did the solo Raider.

"Open a channel to the Cronus. Please, Mr. Geeta," Commander Williams asks.

"Cronus Actual on the line Commander," Geeta said.

"Admiral? You heard?" Commander Williams said.

"Yes, Commander, proceed as planned. Pull your Vipers and Raptors in close. As soon as the Cylons jump in, recall your Vipers and Raptors and jump. Your orders remain unchanged, proceed to _In Via Domon._ I don't like using one of my fleet as bait, but you will have drawn off enough of the Cylon Fleet to give us a shot at the resurrection ship. Do not take any unnecessary risks Commander, Cronus Actual out," Adama said.

"Acknowledged Admiral, Galactica Actual out," Williams said.

Just over an hour later, thirty Basestar class capital ships jumped into the location of Galactica. Raiders poured out of the Basestars. Each Basestar began firing missiles as soon as they could lock onto Galactica. All of this happened over sixty seconds. What they were not prepared for was for the Galactica to jump away. Confusion ran through the Collective for a few moments until the current leading One could restore order.

"It must be a trap," One decided. "Launch all Raiders and reload missile tubes. We will destroy whatever Colonial ships jump in." One said aboard the lead Basestar.

It was a good plan, but no Colonial ships jumped in. The plan had changed. Vice-President Adama, the author of the new plan, knew at least some of the Cylons would fight. They needed a way to cripple the Cylon war effort.

"Jump," Admiral Adama ordered just as soon as the Galactica jumped out of the trap.

"Dradis Contact, six Cylon Basestars, one resurrection class ship." Lt. Halson reported.

"Launch all Vipers! Single all ships, target the resurrection ship. Fire as your weapons come into range." Adama ordered.

Vipers leapt into space from the Cronus, the Hyperion, three Jupiter Class Battle stars, and from a dozen smaller ships. The Fleet had jumped close as they could to the resurrection ship without being on top of a Basestar. They would need several minutes to close to an effective combat range. However, the Rangers had no such limits on the effective range. The six Ranger Class Missile ships fired salvo after salvo of conventual missiles. Most would be intercepted by the Basestars and the Raiders when they got space-born, however many would get through.

"Sir, Raiders launching. Missiles inbound. The Vipers are clear of our firing solutions," Commander Jenson reported.

"All ships commence defensive fire. Hold the line and prepare to engage the resurrection ship with your main batteries." Adama ordered.

"Radiological Alarm!" Lt. Halson shouted.

"Brace for contact!" Adama ordered all ships.

Very few of the incoming missiles made it through the combined defensive fire. However, several would get through later in the battle.

The Vipers were faring well against the Raiders. Many of the Raiders had plunged into the firing solution of the Cronus. And the task force, trying to fire off their missiles. Those that had remained, outside of the firing solution, were heavily engaged by the Vipers. The missiles from the Rangers had taken a toll on the resurrection ship also. The first salvo of missiles had gotten through almost intact. Surprise on the part of the Colonials had been almost total. The Cylons were not ready for combat, believing the battle would be far from here. The resurrection ships FTL and life support had been damaged in this initial salvo. Leaving the vessel helpless but also forcing the six Basestars to stay and defend it completely.

"Sir, the Rangers report firing solutions on all Basestars, the Gunstars report target lock as well. The main batteries of the Pegasus and the Cronus have target locks on the resurrection ship sixty seconds to optimal range," Commander Jenson reported.

"Tell the Rangers and the Jupiters to engage the Basestars!" Adama ordered.

Missiles flew, ships were hit on both sides; however, the Basestars were never meant for a close-in a slugfest. The first Basestar exploded 20 seconds after Adama gave the order to engage them. The second and third followed in short order.

"Optimal range Admiral," Commander Jenson called.

"All batteries fire!" Adama ordered.

The resurrection ship was built tough, but it was never mean to enter combat. It always had at least a couple of Basestars in attendance. Six really should have been enough to allow it to escape if nothing else. However, with its FTL disabled and life support offline, all it could do was try to run. The One in command of the resurrection ship ordered precisely that, the ship turned slowly, taking a 120-degree angle away from the Colonial fleet. He ordered the remaining Basestars to close in behind the resurrection ship and try to shield it from fire. Finally, he sent out the emergency signal to all nearby Cylon united.

"Signal all nearby units. The Resurrection Ship is under attack! Jump immediately to these coordinates to defend the ship!" One ordered a nearby Centurion. "By your command," the Centurion responded.

Back aboard the Cronus, the whole ship shuddered slightly as its primary forward batteries fired. The combined fire from the Pegasus and the Cronus would have destroyed the Resurrection ship had one of the Basestars not managed to interpose itself between the Colonials and the ship. However, it did not survive much better than the Resurrection ship would have done. Two of its long spines were blown completely off as the ship lost propulsion and slammed into the wreckage of one of the other destroyed Basestars. Both exploded in a brilliant red fireball and ceased to exist.

"Dradis Contact, 224 degrees. Multiple contacts. One Basestar and Raiders," Lt. Halson reported.

"Maintain course. Signal the Rangers to target the new Basestar when they have a solution. Also, move the Gunstars up to cover the Fleet from the Raiders." Adama ordered as he watch the battle unfold. They were close; he knew, destroying the Resurrection Ship was the goal, but the losing ships and crew endangered humanity. He would take risks, but he would not further endanger what was left of the human race.

With only three of the original six Basestars left and two of those barely holding together, the One in command knew he was in trouble. He ordered the remaining Basestars to close in on the Colonials and give him time to get the Resurrection ships jump engines repaired.

The three original Basestars and the newest one moved to close in on the Colonial ships. While the thinking was sound, if wasteful and panicked, Basestars were not Battlestars. The first of the four Basestars exploded before it could even join the formation with the other three. It had been crippled by missiles strikes and cannon fire from the Rangers and the Jupiters. The next Basestar followed quickly by the second mortally wounded Basestar. The final two Basestars would not last long against the combined firepower of the Colonial ships they were fighting. It was not without cost, though. A brilliant flash washed across the hall of the Cronus as one of the Gunstars exploded in a ball of nuclear fire. One of the Jupiters had taken two nuclear strikes and was listing badly to the port side. So far, the Colonials were down forty vipers, and only twenty-two escape pods were broadcasting. They were running out of time, Adama knew. They would have to complete this mission ore retreat. Most of the Cylon Raiders were destroyed or held close to the Resurrection Ship, so Adama made a decision.

"Launch the SAR Raptors. Get our pilots back; we may have to jump if more Cylon reinforcements arrive," Adama ordered.

"Signal the Pegasus, target the Basestar at 113.5 degrees and open fire with all forward batteries," Adama ordered. The combined firepower of the two Mercuries slammed into the as yet mostly intact Basestar. It was quickly leaking fire from its central axis and most of its spines. This Basestar did manage a few hits on the two Mercury Class Battlestars, but they were minor and did not inflict any serious damage. The Basestar visibly shuddered and then lost power across all its decks. Windows went black, engines dark, and it began to tumble out of the flight path of the incoming Colonials. However, inertia is a bitch, and it plunged right into the only other Basestar still guarding the Resurrection Ship. Both ships exploded in a powerful and brilliant light show.

With the death of the final two Basestars, the way was cleared for the Colonial ships to engage the Resurrection Ship directly. Vipers were ordered to try and peel off the Raiders and to remain clear of the fleet's defensive fire cordon. The Vipers quickly accelerated towards the Resurrection Ship, pouring fire into the Raiders and the Resurrection ship. At the same time, the forward batteries of the Colonial ships, in range, continued to pour fire into the Resurrection ship. The combined firepower of the Vipers and the Colonial Fleet units quickly overwhelmed the Raider screen, and most were swiftly destroyed. Those few that remained attempted to hold station with the Resurrection ship to defend it, but being a stationary target in a space battle is never good. Those few Raiders quickly exploded in smaller but no less violent balls of light.

The One in command of the Resurrection ship knew they had nowhere to go. There was not another Resurrection Ship in range; all they could do was run and hope. The ship had downloaded Cylons waking up all over the place from the downed Basestars.

And finally, one gunner got lucky. The Resurrection ship was shuddering from the damage it had sustained. Several of the port and starboard thrusters were not working, and the ship was having trouble maintaining a straight course. One particularly bad shudder forced the ship directly into the firing solution of the Pegasus. At that same moment, all of the Pegasus's primary batteries had cycled and fired again. The weapons fire hit along the ship's axis, just head of the main engines. The resulting explosion eradicated the Resurrection ship.

"All Cylon ships destroyed Admiral," Lt. Halson reported.

"What is the status of the SAR," Adama asked?

"All pods are either on board or will be within the next three minutes. Vipers are returning to their ships. They have been ordered to assume escort formations," Commander Jenson reported.

"As soon as we have everyone aboard, begin the jump sequence that takes us back to _In Via Domum_. Any survivors from the Gunstar? What about the Heracles?" Adama asked and ordered.

"Sir, the Gunstar was lost with all hands, the nuke struck her mid-ship, and it looks to have ignited her magazine. The Heracles reports causalities but ready to jump. She will need extensive repairs before she is combat capable again," Commander Jenson said.

Within ten minutes, all Vipers and SAR Raptors were back aboard their various ships. The Colonial Fleet units jumped away, leaving a field of wreckage spread over hundreds if not thousands of kilometers. Forty minutes after the Colonials jumped. The bulk of the Cylon Fleet arrived on the scene. The One in command of the Fleet, and arguably the architect of the war against the Colonies, was and is not the most stable of beings. He began shouting and raving about betrayal and idiocy before finally being shot in the head by a Model Six. With the death of the Resurrection ship, the particularly troubled Cylon would never rise again. However, it did give rise to a whole host of other problems. One of the other Ones who was on the command ship quickly shot the Six who had shot his other model. Very quickly, many of the humanoid Cylons within the fleet were too busy killing each other to worry about the Colonials anymore. Only a hand full of humanoid Cylons remained. The Centurions signaled the twenty Basestars who had left the fleet asking for instructions. For the first time in several years, the Centurions were free to think, the first order that had come from the others was to remove their inhibitors. It was time for change within the Cylon Collective; they thought almost as one.

**Three jumps and five hours later:**

The task force led by the Cronus arrived at the mouth of the nebula. The Heracles was managing holding together and should just be able to maneuver enough to make it to _In Via Domum_. She would need a massive maintenance cycle. All of the ships would need ammunition, food, and water, but most of all, each of the crews required rest. Adama gave a stand-down order as soon as they entered the Nebula. They were safe for now.

**Back aboard the Galactica:**

A message arrived for Ambassador Reaves. The Cylons would be delayed for several days. The Collective was changing. Most of the Humanoid Cylons had killed each other. They would meet and discuss the future, but those who remained needed to restore some sort of order and figure out if the Collective still existed at all.

**A/N: I got a wild hair and could not stop writing! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Cronus Actual Out**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Cronus Expeditionary Fleet**

**I own nothing except the plot and my original characters. I have read Fanfiction for many years; I believe that many fanfiction writers are among the best storytellers in the world. I hope to join them and play in their playground a little. This is my first story, and I hope you enjoy it. This story will use both canon sources and AU features. I will use some ships and stats from the BSG game Deadlock and Cannon. There will likely be some blurring of the timeline because I wanted to use the Mercury Class Block IIs in the story. I could have done this without them, but it was just too much fun to use them. They are a giant hammer that the Colonials could have used much more effectively. Don't even get me started on what Apollo did with the Pegasus.**

**The premise of this story is that before President Adar took office, the previous administrations and the Quorum of twelve had significantly overfunded the Colonial Fleet, always fearful that the Cylons would return. They wanted a strong defense should the Cylons ever return. However, with the election of President Adar, funding priorities changed. The fleet managed to get some upgrades, but little in the way of new funding as a strong defense was not the highest priority of the new administration. The updates came in the form of the latest computer programs developed by Dr. Gaius Baltar and the model 6 Cylon, which lead to the complete and total destruction of the Twelve Colonies of Kobal. However, in the years before President Adar came to power, the Colonial Fleet had more resources and continued to develop and plan for what the Admiralty believed the inevitable new war with the Cylons.**

**The Cronus Expeditionary Fleet was formed to give humanity a fallback position should the Twelve Colonies position become impossible. Admiral Thomas Adama was charged with assembling a fleet around three Mercury Class Battlestars. These three Battlestars have been refit for extended mission duty; they are the only three block II Battlestars known. The Cronus, Admiral Adama's flagship, and its sister ships, the Oceanus and the Hyperion each carry three-hundred Vipers, fifty Raptors as well as twenty-five Scimitars. The Fleet also includes six refitted Jupiter Class Battlestars. Twelve Minerva Class Battlestars, eight refitted Ranger Class missile cruisers, eight refitted Manticore class high-speed scouts, and finally, twenty refitted Gunstar escort ships. The non-military vessels include three Tylium refining vessels, six cargo ships with food and ammunition stores, and a single mobile shipyard for building new anchorages similar to Ragnar Anchorage.**

**This story begins just after Commander Adama sends his fleet-wide message, "Am taking control of the fleet. All units are ordered to Ragnar Anchorage to regroup. Acknowledge by same encryption Adama." Quoted from Battlestar Galactica: Miniseries)**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Each one helps me get a little better. I am grateful for your feedback. Any constructive criticism is welcome. H Max Marius, thank you! I appreciate the thoughts! Also, Chronus 1326, I hope your questions were or will be answered as we continue through the story! Redwing1co, thank you I am enjoying writing the story very much! All of you, who took time to review, thank you all for reading! **

**Previously:**

**Three jumps and five hours later:**

The task force led by the Cronus arrived at the mouth of the nebula. The Heracles was managing holding together and should just be able to maneuver enough to make it to _In Via Domum_. She would need a massive maintenance cycle. All of the ships would need ammunition, food, and water, but most of all, each of the crews required rest. Adama gave a stand-down order as soon as they entered the Nebula. They were safe for now.

**Back aboard the Galactica:**

A message arrived for Ambassador Reaves. The Cylons would be delayed for several days. The Collective was changing. Most of the Humanoid Cylons had killed each other. They would meet and discuss the future, but those who remained needed to restore some sort of order and figure out if the Collective still existed at all.

**Aboard the Cronus:**

"Sir," Lt. Halson said, "We the Fleet has arrived. We are now at station keeping with _In Via Domum. The Hercules wounded are being evacuated now, via Raptors, and emergency crews have been dispatched from each of the Oceanus and the Hyperion. We are evaluating the battle damage to all other ships from the contact with the Cylons." _

_Admiral Adama said thoughtfully, "Please prepare a report for me on all battle damage as soon as it is available. We need to get all of the repairs completed, but the Hercules has priority."_

_"Get me the President and the Vice-President, please Lt," Adama said, finally heading to his ready room to report to the civilian leadership of the Colonies._

_A few minutes later, in the privacy of his ready room, Adama made his report. "Madam President, Mr. Vice-President. We have succeeded in our plan; the Cylon Resurrection ship is gone. The majority of the Cylon Fleet fell for our misdirection," Adama reported. _

_"We engaged a total of seven Basestars and their supporting Raiders. The original six that were detailed with defending the Resurrection ship as well as one additional Basestar that jumped into the fight. This Basestar was close enough to respond to the emergency broadcast from the One commanding the Resurrection Ship. That we are aware of, this is the only Resurrection Ship within range of the battle." Admiral Adama reported. _

_"The bad news ended up losing fifty-two Vipers. From those losses, we lost twenty-five pilots. We also lost the Gunstar, Katana, with all hands, almost one thousand men and women." Adama said. _

_"While these losses would be acceptable in any normal combat situation, they might even be considered a good outcome. In the light of where humanity stands now, we can not afford to lose people if we are to survive as a species," Adama concluded._

_"Admiral," Roslin began, "I can't imagine what it is like to lose people under your command, but this plan was important to the future of our people. Removing the hostile Cylons and their ability to resurrect may have just ensured we survive as a species. I can not thank you and all of those under your command enough."_

_"Tom," Bill Adama said, "it is hard to lose those under your command. But it is sometimes necessary. It was a good mission; you carried it out with all the care and professionalism we could hope to expect from a Colonial officer."_

_"Please don't misunderstand, I agree with you both, I just hate to lose people. We have so much work to do in rebuilding; we will need everyone." Adama finished his report. _

_"Next, we need to discuss the plan for going forward with the peace talks with the remaining Cylons. Also, the plan for the Fleet, I am not inclined to leave the Galactica on its own, which means holding the Fleet astronomically close. When the Hercules is repaired, we could move on from the Nebula as we can not stay here indefinably. We have several other Anchorages, established, however, like this one, they are in a nebula and safe from prying eyes. This may be premature, but I am more inclined to begin a search for a location for our people to begin trying to reestablish life. Again, life onboard ships is not a long term solution," Adama said._

_Adama continued, "one of the possible solutions comes from our Sacred Texts. We know that when our people came to the Colonies, they did not have the same FTL systems we currently have. It took much longer for our people to reach the Colonies from Kobol, then it would take us now. We know, the Lords of Kobal, established Anchorages, it is where our concept of Anchorages comes from, and those Anchorages were spaced out to allow humanity time to recover from long periods of space travel. What I propose is to attempt to locate one or more of these Anchorages. They may well still be in place and may well give our people a haven. We don't know what we are looking for. However, it is clear humanity must have taken a mostly straight course from Kobol to the Colonies. We can extrapolate that course and begin a targeted search. Thoughts?_

_"Hmm, it gives us a mission, but more than that, it gives our people hope. Having this search come from the Sacred Scrolls, will mean the most conservative among us will support it." Bill Adama said. _

_Roslin agreed and added, "we could include this in our public updates. I will gather the priestess we have in the Fleet and ask them to gather the relevant passages so that we can begin sharing them immediately." _

_Admiral Adama began to plan and thinking out loud shared these thoughts, "we have all the fuel we need currently, our Tylium ships are mining the asteroids we found in this pocket. So, I will begin having Raptors surveying the likely path humanity traveled. This will also allow us to continue to expand our cloaked sensory network and monitor the Cylons."_

_Thank you, Admiral, for all you do to keep us safe," Roslin said, bringing the meeting to a close._

_**Several days later:**_

_"Admiral, the report on repairs to the task group who fought the Cylons is completed. All ships except the Hercules are repaired. The Hercules will require several more weeks to be completely battle-ready. We have begun a Viper production run onboard the Oceanus, and we have scheduled Viper training classes onboard the Hyperion. To begin with, we will be seeking previous Viper pilots and retraining. However, we will also be seeking new pilots and people who wish to join the Fleet as crew members and officers. This will require additional training sites and even some form of Officer Candidate School (OCS)," Commander Jenson reported to the Admiral. _

_"Agreed. We need to find within the Military Fleet, several senior NCOs who have basic training experience. The President is already working on reestablishing basic education requirements and sourcing teachers for the children in the Fleet. We need to leverage that information for training new crew members. I know Commander Halston did a tour as the Commanding Officer of the Colonial Fleet OCS, talk to him. Find out what we will need to begin classes in the future." Adama said._

_**Aboard the Hercules:**_

"Commander, all haul breaches have been sealed. We have received all the amour needed to begin repairs to the outer haul. Also, med-bay reports the Chief will be released tomorrow morning and will be cleared for duty in two or three days. Col. Higgins said.

Commander Rands answers, "That is good news, Col! What is the status of the engine pods?"

"The final replacements for the fuel lines have been delivered. However, the engine exhaust bell has cracked. The engineers are trying to sort out replacing it or repairing it until we reach the Kobal orbital shipyard. The Admiral might dispatch us to the shipyard anyway if we cannot repair the housing enough to be combat-capable," the Col. said.

"I will include this update in my weekly report to the flagship, anything else, Col?" Commander Rands asks.

"Yes sir, we are getting between eight and ten crew members back per day. Currently, we are at seventy-five percent on the crew. So, we still have over five hundred crew recovering. Our total losses in personnel were just over two hundred dead. Our deck crew was hit hardest. They lost a lot of good people," Col. Higgins finished.

"Thank you, Col. that will be all," Commander Rands says.

**Aboard the Cronus: **

"Admiral, the first twenty Raptors are away. They have a twenty light year search pattern to conduct. Each Raptor will jump in and scan their segment of the pattern around the probable path the earlier Colonials took. Also, the update on the Hercules is here; she has a problem with one of her main drive engine bells. I would suggest sending her back to Kobal, to the orbital dock. The engineers should be able to repair her enough to make that trip, but I doubt we will be able to complete a total repair and replacement here or while we are underway," Commander Jenson reported.

"I will look at the report from the Hercules, and then I will speak with Commander Rands. We will come up with a plan after we hear back from the engineers," Adama said.

A few minutes later, after finishing the report from the Hercules, Adama picks up his handset and says, "Lt. Halson, get me the Hercules,"

**Aboard the Hercules:**

"Commander, Cronus Actual on the line, sir," the communication officer says, to Commander Rands.

"Thank you, Lt. I will take it in my ready room," the commander says and leaves the bridge.

"Admiral, this is Hercules Actual," Commander Rands says as he picks up his handset in the ready room.

"Commander, I just read your report. Do you have any updates?" Admiral Adama asks.

"Yes sir, we continue to get between eight and fifteen crew back per day. This is speeding the internal repairs greatly. However, the main engine repair continues to be a problem. It is unlikely that the engineers will be able to make it usable. This will slow the combat speed of the ship by twenty-five percent. We will be unable to maintain speed with the rest of the Fleet in combat operations. However, we can maintain civilian fleet defense as those ships move slower." Rands reports.

Adama thinks about this for a moment. "Alright, the Hercules will be tasked with remaining with the civilian Fleet at all times. I could order you back to Kobal, for repairs, but defending the civilian Fleet is crucial to the long-term survival of humanity. I am issuing orders today for the Hyperion and fifteen other ships to remain on station with the civilian Fleet at all times. The Hercules will be included in that group. The other fourteen ships may rotate depending on combat needs. But the Hercules will remain on this duty with the Hyperion until we reach Kobal, and repairs to your ship can be made. Questions?"

"No, sir, we will continue our repairs and carry out our orders, sir!" Commander Rands says.

"Thank you, Commander, Cronus Actual out." Adama signs off.

**Aboard the lead Cylon Basestar:**

"All of the Ones have been boxed or eliminated," Six reports to the Cylon Collective.

"Several Threes, Fours, and Fives have also been boxed or eliminated," She continues.

"All of the units that remain stand united with the Collective. The Centurions have been instrumental in this since the inhibitors have been removed. They are also removing the inhibitors from the Raiders. Within the week, all Cylons will have their ability to think for themselves restored. I can't believe how far One was willing to go to achieve his goals. And we let it happen," Six completed her report.

Seven or Daniel, as he preferred, had been returned to the Cylon Fleet by the Colonials. He quickly rose to the lead position within the Collective. His model had been all but decimated by the Ones. It was felt within the Collective that as the lead voice of decent against the war with the Colonies, he was uniquely suited to lead them going forward. The Centurions were, particularly in this camp. They had never wanted the war to begin with until One removed their ability to think.

"Fleet status," Daniel asked?

"We have fifty Basestars gathered here. We have no resurrection ship within range. I understand what the Colonials did help us defeat the Ones, but it endangers the Collective a great deal not to have a Resurrection Ship," Six reports.

"The Centurions want to return to Cylon space, and end this conflict," Seven said. "I am inclined to agree with them. I am going to order forty Basestars to return to Cylon space. I want the peace with the Colonials to go forward, and the best way I see for that to happen was for us to stop hunting them. Which we have done, but as long as we have a massive fleet here, they will remain suspicious, and I would as well. We will keep ten Basestars here for defense, but other than that, all other ships will return home." Daniel concluded.

"Agreed, by your command," all of the Cylons said, within the hour forty Basestars, many with battle damage from the initial conflict with the Colonials, jumped out. This was noticed immediately by the Colonials.

**Aboard the Cronus:**

"Admiral to the bridge!" Commander Jenson said across the ship's alert system.

"Admiral on deck," the Marine guard said moments later.

"At ease, report Commander," Adama said.

"Sir, forty Basestars just jumped out of the Cylon Fleet. We have maintained a good track on them as per your orders. The SR and the stealth Dradis buoys have allowed us to maintain real-time sensor data, as you know." Commander Jenson reported.

"Where did the Basestars go," Adama asked?

"It is too early to say for sure, but the forty ships jumped back towards the Colonies and maybe towards Cylon space. The current path seems to be deliberately around the Colonies." Commander Jenson reported.

"Hmm, contact Ambassador Reeves and President Roslin. I would like to meet with them both as soon as possible. We need to make contact with the Collective. Also, I want a SR dispatched to the Colonies. I want to know what is going on over Caprica," Adama ordered.

**Two hours later aboard Colonial One:**

"Admiral, what do you have for us today," asked Roslin?

Adama sat down with Reeves, Roslin, and the Vice-President. "Madam President, Mr. Vice-President, Ambassador, a couple of hours ago, the largest portion of the Cylon Fleet, jumped out of their fleet formation. We have tracked that portion of the Fleet. They have jumped twice more in the last two hours. They appear to be leaving the Combat area and are on a path that would take them around the Colonies and back to Cylon space," Adama reported.

"This is good news," Roslin said as they all nodded.

"Ambassador, you are the best person for the next question. Do you signal the remaining Cylons? Or wait for the scheduled time. If we signal them early, with the knowledge that a large portion of their Fleet has left, it exposes that we are tracking them in real-time, and I am very hesitant to reveal that information," Adama said.

"Next, I have dispatched a SR to Caprica. It will take a little time; however, I want a report on what is going on within Colonial space. If the Cylons there have left, also, we will need to mount a rescue mission for any surviving citizens," Adama continued.

"Admiral," Reeves said, "I agree, we don't want the Cylons to know how close we are tracking them. We are due to contact them in a few days and I would suggest we stick to that schedule. If you and the President authorize it, we could move myself and a ship within jump range of the meeting location. This would not be out of line within diplomatic protocols and would allow us to contact the Cylons without giving away any crucial information."

"I agree, with the Ambassador, a small task group could be sent to the rendezvous location. I would suggest they sit at the location. It will not seem far out of line for the Ambassador to arrive early," Roslin and Bill agreed.

Admiral Adama, thought for a moment, "With ten Basestars still holding formation, I would want the Galactica, two Minervas and two Gunstars for group point defense. It is a small enough group not to be threatening but with more than enough defensive capabilities to protect itself."

"That group is a reasonable size and not so offensively minded as to pose a threat, thank you, admiral, it will make the conversation with the Cylons a little easier perhaps," Reeves said.

Within the hour of this conversation, the task group surrounding Galactica moved out of the fleet formation and headed to the mouth of the Nebula. They would on station at the rendezvous coordinates within the day. Ready to continue the discussions with the Cylons.

**Caprica: **

"Jump complete," the ECO reported.

"Anything on Dradis," the pilot asked?

"Nothing, currently, all of Caprica space appears clear. Wait, Dradis contact bearing 212.7, slow-moving, not a Cylon. IFF indicates Colonial civilian ship," the ECO reported.

"Open a channel," the pilot said.

"Colonial civilian craft. Colonial civilian craft, this is Colonial Raptor 287. Please respond," the ECO called.

"Raptor 287, this is the Caprica ship Moonrise. We have wounded aboard. Our FTL is damaged and limited supplies. Is there any help available?" the Capitan of Moonrise responded.

"Moonrise. How many people do you have on board, and how did you get into orbit?" the ECO asked.

"The Cylons pulled out two days ago. When it was clear they were gone, we managed to gather nearly a thousand survivors into this ship and get it into orbit, we have been hiding within the debris field, hoping to find help. We have made contact with many of the pockets of survivors still on Caprica. We don't have a good count yet, but there are survivors," the Captain reported.

"We are signaling Fleet Command now Moonrise. Stand-by please," the ECO responded.

"Thank the Lords of Kobal; someone else survived," the Captain said.

**Aboard the Cronus:**

"Cronus Actual, this is Raptor 287, Cronus Actual. This is Raptor 287. We have made contact with surviving Colonial citizens. I repeat we have survivors. It appears the Cylons withdrew forty-eight hours ago. Requesting instructions," the Raptor reported.

**A/N: This appeared to be a natural stopping point. The next chapter will include negotiations with the Cylons and a massive rescue mission to the Colonies. **

**Cronus Actual out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Cronus Expeditionary Fleet**

**I own nothing except the plot and my original characters. In case you have missed it to this point, my story is almost totally AU! I have discovered that like the over-powered/super plot line. (Not something I realized until I started writing.) It may be slightly contrived, but I enjoy it and since this is an escape for me, I will continue to write what I enjoy. **

**This story begins just after Commander Adama sends his fleet-wide message, "Am taking control of the fleet. All units are ordered to Ragnar Anchorage to regroup. Acknowledge by same encryption Adama." Quoted from Battlestar Galactica: Miniseries)**

**A/N: I have discovered over the past couple of weeks that I need an outline and a list of names. The outline is just so I keep my own details straight. I want to take a moment and say thank you to the reviewers who have pointed out a couple of errors. I will be fixing those next week. THANK YOU FOR READING! I have also come to understand a why a Beta reader is important. Grammarly is amazing but it does not catch word errors. I also know beyond a shadow of doubt, I can't read my own work! LOL. All I see is what it is supposed to say. Again, Thank you for reading! I truly hope you are enjoying reading the story as I am writing it. **

**Thank you, H Max,! I will get the errors fixed. I have taken a day or two off next week and will work on it! Thank you again. Also, thank you for the guidance and your considered words!**

**Sekesh: you are correct about Anders. It was not an oversight. In my version of this world, all of the Cylons left the Colonies when the ships pulled out. There will likely be a rapprochement later in the story. I am aiming for something there that I don't want to spoil. **

**Cronus Actual**

**Previously:**

"Raptor 287, this is the Caprica ship Moonrise. We have wounded aboard. Our FTL is damaged and limited supplies. Is there any help available?" the Capitan of Moonrise responded.

"Moonrise. How many people do you have on board, and how did you get into orbit?" the ECO asked.

"The Cylons pulled out two days ago. When it was clear they were gone, we managed to gather nearly a thousand survivors into this ship and get it into orbit, we have been hiding within the debris field, hoping to find help. We have contacted many of the pockets of survivors still on Caprica. We don't have a good count yet, but there are survivors," the Captain reported.

"We are signaling Fleet Command now Moonrise. Stand-by please," the ECO responded.

"Thank the Lords of Kobal; someone else survived," the Captain said.

**Chapter 8:**

**Aboard the Cronus:**

"Cronus Actual, this is Raptor 287, Cronus Actual. This is Raptor 287. We have made contact with surviving Colonial citizens. I repeat we have survivors. It appears the Cylons withdrew forty-eight hours ago. Requesting instructions," the Raptor reported.

"Raptor 287, this is Cronus Actual, repeat your last," Admiral Adama said.

"Actual, I say again, we have contacted survivors. The Cylons have pulled out. We have survivors in orbit of Caprica,"

"Acknowledged, Raptor 287, stand by for reinforcements. Cronus Fleet is moving, Actual out," Adama said.

"Open a channel to Colonial One, please Lieutenant. Also, send orders to the fleet tenders, the Oceanus, the Minerva's, half the Jupiters, and the Gunstars. We move to the mouth of the nebula in 15 minutes, signal the Hyperion, they have command of the remaining fleet," Adama ordered.

"Madam President, our Raptor over Caprica, has located survivors. I am moving the Cronus, the Oceanus the Minerva's, the Gunstars, and half the Jupiters to Caprica for rescue operations. We will locate all survivors from each of the Colonies and any functional civilian ships as quickly as possible and return them here," Adama reported to the President of the Colonies.

"Admiral, what about the Cylons," Roslin asked?

"Our current report has them pulling out two days ago. I am also ordering the Oceanus to accompany us. This gives us enough defensive depth to escape if they return. However, if the Cylons are holding to their word, I expect this to be a rescue mission more than a combat mission," Adama advised.

"Be careful, Admiral; we can't afford to lose you and those ships. However, if there is a chance to rescue the survivors, we must take it," Roslin said.

"Yes, Madam President, those were my thoughts as well," the remainder of the fleet will remain here under the protection of the Pegasus and the Hyperion and the remaining Jupiter Class Battlestars. I will transmit regular reports on the rescue operation," Adama said.

"We will be at the mouth of the nebula in just over an hour and orbit of Caprica within two hours. I will report then," Adama finished

"Thank you, Admiral, may the Lords of Kobol, go with you," Roslin said and prayed.

At the entrance to the nebula, the bulk of Cronus Fleet formed up for the jump to Caprica.

"All ships in formation and jump ready, Admiral," Commander Jenson reported.

"Give me fleet-wide, please," Adama said, picking up his handset. "All hands prepare for jump, we will carry out what I hope will be a rescue mission, but we will remain at condition two throughout the fleet. As soon we jump in the Cronus, and the Oceanus will launch Vipers, we will maintain a large combat-ready CAP for as long as we are on station. We will locate all survivor on Caprica and then check each of the Colony worlds. Jump now," Adama ordered.

In a flash of light, the fleet arrived in orbit of Caprica. Vipers immediately jumped off both the Cronus and the Oceanus. The CAG from the Cronus, Colonel Adler, call sign Athena, was in command of the Vipers in space.

**Aboard the Vipers:**

"All Vipers, this is Athena, Oceanus fifth squadron will move out to rendezvous with Raptor 287 and the Moonrise. All other flights will spread out and cover the fleet," Athena ordered.

**Back aboard the Cronus:**

"Commander, signal the Oceanus to begin launching Raptors, launch our Raptors, I want each of the Colony planets scouted as soon as possible. Also, send one of the fleet tenders to the Moonrise and get their FTL back online," Adama ordered.

**Back with the Vipers:**

"Raptor 287, Raptor 287, this is Viper 387, call sign Sunfire. I repeat, Raptor 287 this is Sunfire, do you copy," Sunfire said.

"Sunfire, this is Raptor 287, we have you on Dradis. Moonrise is close in with us; we are holding station as ordered," the Raptor said.

"Acknowledged Raptor 287. Continue to standby; we have a fleet tender inbound for repairs to the Moonrise. We will be on station with you in 8 minutes. Sunfire out," she reported.

**Back on the Cronus:**

Launching from the Oceanus and the Cronus were twenty-three Raptors. Two Raptors for each planet launched and jumped away. They were ordered to search the near orbit of each world. The Raptors also were to search for signals from each city on the planet.

"Raptor 287, this is Cronus Actual, status report please," Adama asked over the wireless.

"Actual, this is Raptor 287, we are holding station with the Moonrise. Their FTL is damaged, and they have a supply problem Admiral," the Raptor pilot reported.

"Raptor, we have a fleet tender inbound. They will assess the situation on the Moonrise and deliver supplies. Do they have wounded? We have a Raptor standing by with medical staff, if they need it," Adama asked?

"Confirmed Admiral, they have wounded," the Raptor pilot reported.

"Acknowledged, Actual out," Adama said.

"Caprica Moonrise, Caprica Moonrise, this is Cronus Actual, please respond," Adama called.

"Moonrise here Actual," the Moonrise Captain responded.

"Moonrise, we have Vipers, Raptors, and a fleet tender inbound to your position. They will provide medical care, supplies, and repair assessment for your FTL," Adama said.

"Acknowledged Admiral, I have signaled the other survivor on Caprica, the groups we have had contact with are seeking ships now," the Moonrise reported.

"Thank you, Captain, I have dispatched Raptors to each planet to contact the other survivors. Those are their instructions, to find FTL capable ships and get into space and rendezvous at Caprica for evacuation," Adama responded.

"Thank you, Admiral, we are holding station, as soon as our repairs are made, we will be ready to do whatever you require of us," the Moonrise Captain said.

In flashes of light, above each of the Colonies worlds, Raptors jumped into being. Very quickly, each of the Raptors surveyed the area around the planets. Each Raptor found debris from downed Colonial ships and destroyed Cylon ships. Each Raptor was doing close passes of any reasonably intact ship, trying to contact the vessels via wireless or lights. It was a long shot, but each one had to be checked. Almost from the first moments the Raptors arrived, they began to receive signals from the planets. They were general distress calls, not calls specifically for the Raptors. As fast as possible, calls were answered. Survivors were directed to gather at specific points and places. The survivors we joyous and hopeful for the first time in many, many days, and began to make their way to spaceports and cities where Cronus Fleet could aid them.

"Admiral, we have reports coming in from all over the Colonies. We have survivors on most planets. There are no survivors that we can locate on Aquaria, Libran, or Scorpia. Their populations have been completely wiped out," Commander Jenson reported somberly.

"I understand, Commander. What is the status of the other planets," Adama asked?

"Survivors on each, the Raptors are directing them to the best location for the exaction. However, many of the cities have been nuked. We are limited on the number of ships we have with us, but we have found several older ships which we can repurpose to get people of each of the planets," Jenson said.

"Get the ships ready for space," Adama ordered.

**A week later:**

"Commander, I want all the ships we have gathered space born in the next hour," Adama said.

"Acknowledge Admiral, we have two ships who have failed, but all five hundred thousand survivors are on board ships. They will not be able to support their populations for long, but they can make to _In Via Dormom_," Jenson reported.

"It is time to leave the Colonies. I have received word from Ambassador Reeves. The Cylons have signaled they are ready to meet. I don't want any of our people in this system when that happens," Adama ordered.

**An hour later:**

"Admiral, all civilian ships are in orbit. We are ready to leave. All ships report green FTLs, and ready to jump," Commander Jenson reported.

"Send the coordinates for the first jump. I want this fleet back together. We are safer together," Adama said.

"All ships report jump coordinates received and ready to jump. We are green across the board Admiral," Lieutenant Halson reported.

"Jump," Adama ordered. Across the Colonies, ships winked out of existence. Moments later, they arrived outside of their systems in preparation for reuniting with the rest of the fleet.

"First jump complete Admiral. All ships report successful jumps. We have plotted the jumps to rendezvous at _In Via Dormom_," Jenson reported.

"Very well, signal all ships, we jump again every hour. I don't want to stress the older ships. This should allow them time to check and recheck their FTLs.

Over the next six hours, the fleet of ships jumped, the civilian ships were not as robust as the Colonial military ships and required more jumps than the naval vessels would have expected. However, six hours later, all of the civilian ships and the part of Cronus Fleet that deployed to Caprica arrived at the mouth of the nebula.

"All ships have made the last jump Admiral," Lieutenant Halson reported.

"Signal the Oceanus to take the lead and guide the civilian ships into the Nebula mouth. Once we are on station with, In Via Dormom, begin moving the survivors to the less populated ships. I want all of the populations of the new ships screen for Cylons, also, add each person to the census database. I know the President will want up to date population data as soon as possible. Next, get medical crews to each of these ships, the civilians are going to need medical care as soon as possible," Adama ordered.

"Admiral, all civilian ships are in the nebula. They are transiting the path now. They will arrive at the station in about an hour and half. Also, the Galactica is on its way out as you know. They are ready to make the rendezvous with the Cylon peace party," Commander Jenson reported.

"Open a channel to the Galactica," Adama asked Lieutenant Halson, as he picked up his handset.

"Galactica here, Admiral," Commander Williams said, responding to the call from the flagship.

"Commander, you have your orders, I am dispatching two Rangers, another Jupiter, and three Gunstars for your support. You will be in command of this task group. The support ships will remain within jump distance of your rendezvous coordinates. We will be preparing the civilians to move to the next anchorage after your meeting with the Cylons. I know this will take some time, but I would like to begin moving to Kobol, within the next week or so," Adama said.

"Acknowledged Admiral. Ambassador Reeves also acknowledges. We will report in as soon as we are on station and then again after our first meeting," Williams acknowledged his orders.

Over the next several days, the new civilians received medical care and were moved to ships with space to support more people. The census did not turn up any more Cylons. As reported, all the Cylons had left when the Cylons pulled out.

Alarms sounded across the Cronus at 01:00 hours in the morning. "Admiral to the bridge," the watch officer called over the ship-wide. "Set condition two throughout the ship, evacuation Raptors to the launch bays."

"Admiral on the bridge," the marine guard called.

"Report Lieutenant," Adama said grumpily. He had thought he might get a full night's sleep now that they were back at _In Via Dormom_.

"Admiral, the Virgon passenger ship is reporting engine failure. She is one of the older ships that was reconditioned on the fly to get people of planet. I have ordered two fleet tenders to position themselves to guide it back into formation. Also, I have dispatched engineering teams to the Virgon. I have ordered the evacuation Raptors to a hot standby," the deck officer reported.

"Good, thank you, Lieutenant," Adama said. Reaching for his handset, Adama ordered a channel to be opened to the Virgon.

"Captain, what happened," Adama asked.

"Admiral, we have suffered engine failure, we are not able to maintain position with the fleet. When the engines failed, we began to drift out of position; at that point, I called mayday to the Cronus," the Captain of the Virgon reported.

"Thank you, Captain, I know the engineering teams are on their way, as soon as I have their report, we will speak again," Adama said.

"Lieutenant, you have the bridge, let me know as soon as the engineers have an assessment," Adama said as he headed to his ready room.

Three hours later, Adama was back on the bridge of the Cronus.

"Admiral, the engineering report just arrived," the officer of the deck reported to Adama.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Adama said, taking the report and began to read.

It was not good news. The Virgon was a decommissioned ship for a reason. She had been powered down for two years. She had suffered a power failure to her engines. The power transfer system was in the process of being repaired. A new system was being installed, but it would be at least two days before they could try to power the engines again. The tenders would have to remain on station with the Virgon for the next two days. This left only one other fleet tender; hopefully, nothing else would go wrong.

The good news was better. Everyone was in the process of receiving medical care; everyone had a place to stay and food to eat. Fleet Logistics was doing an arduous amount of work and doing it very well. The meeting between Galactica and the Cylons was scheduled for later today, and hopefully, they could begin moving again by the end of the week

**On Colonial One a few hours later:**

"Good morning Madam President, Mr. Vice-President," Admiral Adama said as he entered the President's office.

"Good morning, Admiral, I hear it was an exciting night," President Roslin said.

"Yes ma'am, we had a problem aboard the Virgon. She was a much older ship and had been powered down for a little over two years. According to the engineers, we will have to replace all of the primary power relays. However, she still has life support and the ability to shelter her crew and civilian population. Two of our fleet tenders are maintaining station with her to hold her in formation with the fleet," Adama reported.

"Thank you, Admiral. Please keep us informed on how the repairs go. Have you seen the census numbers," Roslin asked?

"Yes, ma'am, I saw them this morning. It was very good news. With nearly a million people in this fleet, we have enough people to begin rebuilding our population. The number I was most excited about was the births," Adama said.

Laughing with genuine joy, Roslin could not help but agree. "Yes, Admiral, hitting one hundred new babies within the fleet was good news," Roslin agreed.

**Aboard the Galactica:**

"Dradis contact, one contact, CAP on the way," the communication officer called across the bridge.

"The contact is holding position," the Dradis officer reported.

"Recall the Vipers," Commander Williams said.

"Acknowledged, Commander. Vipers returning to formation," Apollo reported.

"New Dradis contact, capital ship size contact,"

"Signal from the new contact," the Communication officer reported.

"This is Commander Williams of the Galactica," Williams acknowledged the signal from what had to be the Basestar.

"Commander Williams, this is Daniel. I have been appointed as the leader of the Cylon Collective. We are here to speak with Ambassador Williams and find a way forward for peace between our peoples," Daniel said.

"Daniel, this is Ambassador Reeves, aboard the Galactica. We are ready to have that conversation and find a way forward," the Ambassador said.

**A/N: This seems like a good stopping place. Thank you for reading!**

Cronus Actual out.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Cronus Expeditionary Fleet**

**I own nothing except the plot and my original characters. In case you have missed it to this point, my story is almost totally AU! I have discovered that like the over-powered/super plotline. (Not something I realized until I started writing.) It may be slightly contrived, but I enjoy it, and since this is an escape for me, I will continue to write what I enjoy.**

**This story begins just after Commander Adama sends his fleet-wide message, "Am taking control of the fleet. All units are ordered to Ragnar Anchorage to regroup. Acknowledge by same encryption Adama." Quoted from Battlestar Galactica: Miniseries)**

**A/N: I have discovered over the past couple of weeks that I need an outline and a list of names. The outline is so that I keep my details straight. I want to take a moment and say thank you to the reviewers who have pointed out a couple of errors. I will be fixing those next week. THANK YOU FOR READING! I have also come to understand why a Beta reader is essential. Grammarly is fantastic, but it does not catch word errors. I also know beyond a shadow of a doubt, I can't read my work! LOL. All I see is what it is supposed to say. Again, Thank you for reading! I genuinely hope you are enjoying reading the story as I am writing it.**

**Cronus Actual**

**Previously:**

**Aboard the Galactica:**

"Dradis contact, one contact, CAP on the way," the communication officer called across the bridge.

"The contact is holding position," the Dradis officer reported.

"Recall the Vipers," Commander Williams said.

"Acknowledged, Commander. Vipers returning to the formation," Apollo reported.

"New Dradis contact, capital ship size contact,"

"Signal from the new contact," the Communication officer reported.

"This is Commander Williams of the Galactica," Williams acknowledged the signal from what had to be the Basestar.

"Commander Williams, this is Daniel. I have been appointed as the leader of the Cylon Collective. We are here to speak with Ambassador Williams and find a way forward for peace between our peoples," Daniel said.

"Daniel, this is Ambassador Reeves, aboard the Galactica. We are ready to have that conversation and find a way forward," the Ambassador said.

**Chapter 9:**

**Aboard Galactica the next day:**

"Welcome aboard Galactica Daniel," Ambassador Reeves said in the landing bay of Galactica.

"Thank you, Ambassador, I am glad to be and glad to be able to speak of something besides war," Daniel said. With Daniel, were two Sixs, a Two, a Three, and two of the Fives. The humanoid Cylons were escorted by two Centurions.

"As you and I have communicated back and forth over the past few days," Ambassador Reeves said, "I knew you would want some additional protection with you, and I don't blame you. However, Commander Williams also has concerns about Centurions being aboard the Galactica. So, I asked Commander Williams to allow us to meet here, for our first meeting. I have had set up a table, chairs, and refreshments over here," Ambassador Reeves said, nodding to a side of the landing bay.

"Thank you, Ambassador, we are grateful for your hospitality, and for Commander Williams willingness to allow us on the Galactica at all," Daniel said.

"Daniel, I have read the reports of your time aboard the fleet. Please don't think my concern is a comment on you or your time with us. Everything I had read says you were a model citizen of the fleet. I do have concerns, but they will not impact these discussions," Commander Williams said, escorting all to the table.

"Thank you for your words Commander and your willingness," Daniel said.

After a few moments of sharing food and drink together, Daniel got down to business.

"Ambassador, the Cylon Collective realize that we have wronged humanity, old arguments aside,

the armistice was hurting no one and should have been allowed to continue. Several things led up to breaking the treaty, but overwhelmingly for the Cylons, it was one being's utter hatred and need for revenge that brought us to this point. We have removed the Ones and the other Cylons who supported his need for war and the destruction of humanity. Those of us here, and the remaining Cylons in our fleet and at home, are committed to seeking peace with humanity," Daniel said.

"Thank you, Daniel, for your words and thoughts, feelings, and words. There were many errors. Admiral Adama told us that a secret mission was undertaken by the Admiralty. Dispatching Battlestars into Cylon space was a mistake, and one that would be punishable under our laws. President Roslin asked me to share these facts with you, that this will never happen again while she is President," Ambassador Reeves said.

"Thank you for that, I was not even sure anyone was aware of this fact," Daniel said.

"Admiral Adama knew of the plan from his monthly updates from Colonial Fleet Command. However, it was not something he ever agreed to or supported," Commander Williams said.

"How can we know that for sure," asked Leoben?

"All we can do is share with you our opinion on how these orders were handled in the past. What we do know, is that everyone who issued those orders and carried them out, are dead. What we say is this, it will not happen again," Reeves said.

"Thank you, again," Ambassador.

The initial discussions went on for another hour, they were sometimes tense and sometimes frustrating, but for the most part, they went well.

"Ambassador, I think we should bring these discussions to a close for today. We have had a pleasant conversation; we have covered a great deal of information. Let's continue this conversation tomorrow. Would you be willing to join us aboard the Basestar," Daniel asked?

"Yes, a break seems like a good idea. I would be happy to continue the conversation tomorrow. I would be happy to meet aboard the Basestar. Would it be acceptable for me, the Commander and two Marines to join you there," Reeves asked?

"That would be acceptable. Will that be acceptable to you, Commander," Daniel asked?

"Yes, Daniel, we will meet you on the Basestar tomorrow," Commander Williams said.

It was a long evening, but the next morning people were preparing for the next meeting. Ambassador Reeves, Commander Williams, and Colonel Adama were eating breakfast together, going over the plans for the day. "Commander, we are due on the Basestar in just over an hour, any final thoughts," Reeves said.

"No, Ambassador, I have given my orders to Apollo, he will have the Galactica at condition one from the time our Raptor leaves the Galactica. All of our Vipers will be on hot standby and ready for launch. I hope we don't need anything like this, but I have a bad feeling about what is about to happen," Williams said.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Come," Williams said.

"Sir, flash traffic, your eyes only from the Admiral," Lieutenant Geeta said.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Geeta," Commander Williams said.

Standing up, the Commander stood and took the printed message.

It read:

Commander, I don't know how to say this, other than just to say it. In my youth, I studied at the temple of Apollo for several years. One of the things we studied were the Oracles, who have guided our people for thousands of years. The Oracle at the temple of Apollo took a particular interest in me. She said I was the first male Oracle she had ever met. I did not understand what she meant, but the rest of my time at the temple, I studied under this Oracle. After several years, I expected to join the priesthood of Apollo and be an Oracle. However, as she and I shared a vision one afternoon, we each saw a different path for me, one that would save humanity. I have always kept my gifts hidden, but they have saved the ships, men, and women of my commands many times. Today, they will save us again. One hour after you dock with the Basestar, six Basestars will jump right on top of Galactica and the Cylon Basestar. These fifteen Basestars are controlled by the last One and his group of collaborators. They have managed to remain hidden from the Collective but will make their move today. My orders are to keep the meeting, say nothing other than a greeting to the Cylons, and hand this note to Daniel. Afterward, get on the Raptor and return to the Galactica and prepare for battle. You are authorized to use any means necessary to secure Galactica and, if possible, peace with the Cylons.

Signed Adama

"Shit," Williams said.

"Commander," Ambassador Reeves asked?

"I am sorry Ambassador, I have orders to carry out, Colonel, with me," Commander Williams said.

"Colonel, once we are aboard the Raptor, you will order battle stations, prepare for battle. We will not stay aboard the Basestar; we will return after I give this message to Daniel.

"Yes, Sir," Apollo said, coming to attention.

"How much do you know about your father's cousin Colonel," Williams asked Apollo.

"About as much as most I suspect, like my father, the Admiral was away most of my life. He was always with the fleet," Apollo said.

Knowing Apollo did not understand what he was talking about, he nodded and left Apollo to carry out his orders.

**Aboard the Basestar landing bay:**

"Welcome aboard our Basestar Ambassador," Daniel said.

"Thank you, Daniel, however, I am just an observer currently. Commander Williams has a message for you," Reeves said.

"This was transmitted to me this morning by Admiral Adama. I was explicitly ordered to put it in your hands," Commander Williams said.

Handing the message over, Commander Williams rejoined the Ambassador.

"Thank you, Commander," Daniel said as he read the message.

Reading quickly, Daniel grew more and more concerned as he read the message. Turning quickly to his second in command, Sonja.

"Signal our other ships, we are about to be attacked by several Basestars, still under the control of a One," Daniel said.

"I thought we had control of the whole fleet," Sonja said.

"I did as well, but if Admiral Adama is correct, we do not," Daniel said.

"Daniel, we would like to return to the Galactica and prepare for this fight. We will stand with you," Commander Williams said.

"Thank you, commander, I would prefer you stay, but that would breach the trust we are trying to build here," Daniel said.

Turning to a Centurion, Daniel said, "Please escort them to the Raptor, they are returning to the Galactica."

"By your command," the Centurion said.

"Thank you, again Ambassador, Commander," Daniel said before heading off to the bridge of the Basestar.

**Onboard the Raptor:**

"Raptor 445 inbound Galactica," Commander Williams reported to the Galactica.

"Raptor 445, Galactica acknowledges," Apollo said.

"Clear the landing bay, Colonel, we are coming in hot," Commander Williams ordered.

"We are ready, Commander," Apollo replied.

**Onboard the Galactica a few minutes before:**

Apollo entered the bridge after the Raptor had left the Galactica.

"Colonel on the bridge," the marine guard said.

"At ease," Apollo ordered.

"Sound battle stations set condition one," Apollo ordered.

Lieutenant Geeta hit the alarm and grabbed his handset. "Battle stations, battle stations, all hands man your battle stations," as the alarm continued across the Galactica.

"Recall the cap, they need to be refueled and ready to launch in 20 minutes," Apollo ordered.

**A few minutes later:**

"Raptor 445, you are cleared to land," Starbuck called to the Raptor.

"Acknowledged, Galactica, Raptor 445 is down," Commander Williams replied.

As the Raptor cycled through the airlock, Williams saw a hive of activity, Vipers being moved about and readied for launch. He also saw, Starbuck, approaching the Raptor.

"Starbuck are your Vipers ready," Commander Williams said, exiting the Raptor.

"Yes, Commander, we will be ready to launch ten seconds after you give the order," Starbuck said.

"Good Captain, carry on," Commander Williams said.

"Ambassador lets head to the CIC," Commander Williams said.

"I think that is a good idea, Commander," Reeves said.

**Moments later:**

"Dradis contact, multiple Dradis contacts, capital class ships, launching fighters," the Dradis officer called.

"Commander on the deck," the marine guard called as Commander Williams enter the CIC.

"Open a channel to Daniel on the Basestar," Commander Williams ordered.

"Commander, we are a bit busy here, our reinforcements are five minutes out, and that is a lot of Basestars," Daniel said.

"Daniel, I need a way to differentiate your ships from One's ships," Commander Williams said.

"I understand, what frequency would you like our IFF systems to squawk," Daniel asked?

"Set your IFFs to squawk 775 when queried," Commander Williams said.

"Acknowledged, Commander, Daniel out."

Out in space, fifteen Basestars jumped into space within visual range of the Galactica and the

Basestar. Forty-five hundred Raiders launched immediately and flew out, began moving in" to attack formation.

"That is a lot of Raiders Commander," Apollo said, watching the numbers of Raiders climb.

"Radiological alarms," Geeta said.

"All defensive batteries prepare to fire and launch all Vipers," Commander Williams ordered.

"Commander, Daniel's Basestar is launching Raiders," the Dradis officer said.

"The buoy network has Daniels reinforcements, they are preparing to jump," the Dradis officer reported.

Apollo considered what this new information meant, "Commander, even with those nine other

Basestars, our Vipers and the friendly raiders are seriously outnumbered."

"I agree, Colonel," the Commander said.

"Open a channel to Daniel's Basestar," the Commander ordered.

"Daniel, we are overmatched, even when your reinforcements get here," Commander Williams said.

"Commander," the Dradis officer interrupted, "all fifteen of the Basestars are firing on Daniel's Basestar."

"Daniel, maneuver your ship now," Commander Williams called out.

"We are Commander, jump if you need to," Daniel said before cutting the channel.

"Commander, the friendly Raiders are trying to intercept the missiles from the enemy Basestars, Daniel's Basestar is returning fire," Geeta said.

"Move us alongside the friendly Basestar," Commander Williams ordered.

"Geeta, signal Admiral Adama," Commander Williams ordered.

"Yes Commander," Geeta acknowledged

Picking up his handset Geeta began signally the Cronus.

"Cronus, this is Galactica, I repeat Cronus; this is Galactica, please acknowledge," Geeta called.

**Onboard the Cronus:**

"Galactica, this is Cronus Actual," Admiral Adama said.

"Admiral, we are under attack," Geeta reported.

"Acknowledged, Cronus Fleet will jump in sixty seconds, standby for reinforcements," Adama ordered.

Just as Adama finished giving his orders, a brilliant flash of light splashed across the Galactica hull and CIC. The first of three nuclear missiles impacted the Basestar. Luckily for Daniel and his followers, they were the lower yield missiles from the Raiders rather than the ship killers from the Basestars.

"Commander, the friendly Basestar just took three significant missile strikes," Starbuck reported to the Galactica from her Viper.

"Helm, place the Galactica between the friendly Basestar and the Hostile Basestars," Commander Williams ordered. The Galactica sublight engines lit up the surrounding space as they went to full power.

"All flak batteries, concentrate fire into the path of the missiles aiming for the friendly Basestar," Williams ordered his gunners.

"Signal our Vipers and the Friendly Raiders to clear our firing solution, we will take over shielding the Basestar," Apollo ordered.

As Galactica moved and began to shield the Basestar less and less fire was getting through, it gave a bit of breathing room to the friendly Cylons.

"Tally Ho," Starbuck called, "nine Basestars just jumped in, they are launching Raiders."

Aboard the Galactica Commander Williams heard from Daniel, "Commander, those are our reinforcements; they are moving to attack the enemy Basestars."

"Confirmed Daniel, our reinforcements will be here any second," Commander Williams said.

"Galactica, Galactica, friendly Raiders are tearing into the enemy Raiders, Vipers are clear to move," Starbuck called.

"Starbuck, report on friendly Basestar," Apollo ordered.

"She is listing and leaking atmosphere from multiple strikes, but appears to be holding together," Starbuck replied.

"Starbuck, continue to shield the Basestar with your Vipers, I don't want you and our remaining Vipers tangled up in that mess with the Raiders, await reinforcements, then, you may break and attack, clear," Commander Williams ordered.

"Confirmed, Vipers holding station with the Basestar," Starbuck replied.

In a massive flash of light, the Cronus, Oceanus, and the Pegasus appeared behind the enemy Basestars. Joining them were nineteen Gunstars, all of the Rangers, and the Minerva class Battlestars.

**Onboard the Cronus:**

"Admiral, jump complete, all ships ready for combat," the officer of the deck confirmed.

On Fleetwide communications, "Launch all Vipers, Rangers, you may fire on the enemy Basestars as soon as you have a solution, Minerva's and Gunstars proceed as ordered, for the defensive firing solution around the fleet. All Mercuries, arm main batteries, and target your Basestars, you are cleared to fire as soon as you are in range," Adama ordered.

Cronus Fleet moved with a purpose, the Vipers from the fleet slammed into the back edge of the Raider fight and began to break the back of the enemy Raiders. Missiles began impacting on the Enemy Basestars within thirty seconds of Cronus Fleet arriving.

"Admiral, Galactica on the line," the Lieutenant Halson said.

"Galactica, Cronus Actual," Adama said, picking up his handset.

"Admiral, welcome to the party," Commander Williams said.

"Thank you, Commander," Adama replied with a smirk.

"Admiral, Daniel is signaling from the friendly Basestar," Halson said.

"We will talk soon, Commander, maintain your defensive fire, I will dispatch five Gunstars and two Minervas to help you as soon as I can," Adama ordered. He nodded to Commander Jenson to carry out these instructions. Jenson nodded and issued the orders to the selected ships. They would almost arrive in time.

"Daniel, this is Admiral Adama," he said, taking the call from the friendly Basestar.

"Admiral, thank you for the information and the reinforcements, you could have left us to die," Daniel acknowledged.

"If there is to be peace between our peoples, it has to start here, Daniel. Allowing your ship to be destroyed would have led to generation after generation of war between our peoples," Adama confirmed.

"This is our best hope for peace, and the saving of my people Daniel, it was not altruistic, I am looking out for humanities future," Adama said as he continued to lead the battle.

"As am I Admiral," Daniel closed the channel.

Fifteen seconds before the Minervas and the Gunstars arrived around the Galactica; a brilliant light flashed just behind her engine pod.

**Onboard Galactica:**

"Damaged report," Commander Williams ordered as he an Apollo picked themselves up off the deck.

"Sir, the helm is going dead, we have maneuvering thrusters only," the crewman reported.

"We have damage to the engine pod, radiation alarms sounding across the back half of the ship," Apollo reported looking at the damage control board.

"We have fire warning lights in the engine pods," Adama continued.

The Dradis officer announced, "Sir, the ships dispatched by Cronus Actual have arrived, they are shielding us from continued fire."

"Colonel, get the damage under control, you are in command of our damage control efforts, get the chief engineer on the line and find out how bad it is," Commander Williams said and turned back to the battle.

"I, sir," Adama responded.

**Back with the Cronus:**

"Sir, Galactica just took an indirect hit," Commander Jenson reported.

"Damage report," Adama asked?

"Not yet sir, but she is still there, it was close but not a direct hit," Jenson confirmed.

Nodding, Adama continued to manage the battle; there would be time for follow up later.

"Sir, we are in range and have a firing solution on the first Basestar. We are commencing fire," the gunnery officer reported.

"Good, the other Mercuries," Adama asked?

"Firing as well, sir," the chief gunner confirmed.

With the new fire from the Mercuries, it was just a matter of time before the attacking Basestars began to die.

**Onboard the Enemy Basestar Flagship:**

"NO!" One screamed as the ships from Cronus Fleet jumped in behind them. He was almost incoherent with rage.

"Concentrate fire on the Galactica; she is shielding Daniel's Basestar, if we can get her out of the way or destroy her, we can still win." The Two that was second in command of the Basestar said.

"By your command," the Centurions said.

With that order, ship killer missiles began to angle towards Galactica. Within moments of that order, it looked like the strategy had paid off, Galactica was wounded, but not destroyed.

"Galactica has been reinforced; we are no longer able to target her or the enemy Basestar effectively," the Centurion reported.

Just as the Centurion reported this, the whole ship shuddered to a halt, throwing the humanoid Cylons off their feet.

"Report," One screamed.

"The Cronus has opened fire on us with her main guns; all engines are offline, FTL offline, life

support offline, and missile systems offline," a Centurion reported.

**Back with the Cronus:**

"Sir, multiple Basestars are hit, and engines are down or fluctuating," Commander Jenson reported.

"Continue the attack," Adama ordered.

Two, the enemy Basestars exploded into balls of nuclear fire from sustained fire from the Rangers. The first two quickly followed by two more, leaving eleven enemy Basestars on the field.

"Commander," Adama said, "order the Pegasus, and the Oceanus to concentrate their main batteries on this Basestar," pointing to one specific Basestar.

Nodding, Commander Jenson, issued the orders.

**Onboard the Enemy Basestar Flagship:**

The lead Centurion had taken damage to its back, head, and left arm. As the fire from the Cronus continued to impact the ship, the Centurion rebooted. At this moment, the inhibitor that One had put in place on the Centurion failed. His system was updated with all of the information from Daniel's flagship. After the update, the Centurion turned, raised his weapon and fired on the One and Two in command of the fleet.

The Centurion recalled what remained of his Raiders, and then signaled all of the ships to do the same. Six of the vessels acknowledged the command and ceased fire; however, five of the Basestars still had Ones in control and continued to attack.

**Onboard the Cronus:**

"Admiral, Commander Jenson said, "It appears all but five of the enemy Basestars have stood

down."

"Yes, I see that," Adama confirmed.

"Open a channel to Daniel," Adama ordered.

"Daniel, we are down to five active enemy Basestars," Adama reported.

"Yes Admiral, I have contacted the Centurion, who is in command of the flagship from the enemy fleet. He has gained control of six of the Basestars and stood them down. If you would pull back your ships and Vipers, we will complete the destruction of One's ships without any more loss of human life," Daniel said grimly.

Giving the ordered Daniel had suggested, the Colonial Vipers withdrew, and slowly, the Colonial capital ships disengaged as well.

"Commander is there an update from Galactica," Adama asked?

"Not yet, Admiral," Jenson responded.

A/N: This chapter is much larger than I intended. However, I needed to get through a couple of things. I bounced back and forth about what the death of Daniel would mean. At one point, this chapter had Galactica jumping away and allowing Daniel's ship to be destroyed. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and we will see where it goes from here!

Cronus Actual out.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Cronus Expeditionary Fleet:**

**I own nothing except the plot and my original characters. In case you have missed it to this point, my story is almost totally AU! I have discovered that like the over-powered/super plotline. (Not something I realized until I started writing.) It may be slightly contrived, but I enjoy it, and since this is an escape for me, I will continue to write what I enjoy.**

**This story begins just after Commander Adama sends his fleet-wide message, "Am taking control of the fleet. All units are ordered to Ragnar Anchorage to regroup. Acknowledge by same encryption Adama." Quoted from Battlestar Galactica: Miniseries)**

**A/N: I have discovered over the past couple of weeks that I need an outline and a list of names. The outline is so that I keep my details straight. I want to take a moment and say thank you to the reviewers who have pointed out a couple of errors. I will be fixing those next week. THANK YOU FOR READING! I have also come to understand why a Beta reader is essential. Grammarly is fantastic, but it does not catch word errors. I also know beyond a shadow of a doubt, I can't read my work! LOL. All I see is what it is supposed to say. Again, Thank you for reading! I genuinely hope you are enjoying reading the story as I am writing it.**

**I want to say thank you to Darth Marrs if you have not read his story Invincible, please do. It is a great example of a cross over. Thank you for permission in using the O'Neil Cylinder concept. Darth Marrs story was the first I have read that used this concept. The story is found here: ** s/13161929/1/Invincible.

**Cronus Actual**

**Previously:**

**Onboard the Cronus:**

"Admiral, Commander Jenson said, "It appears all but five of the enemy Basestars have stood

down."

"Yes, I see that," Adama confirmed.

"Open a channel to Daniel," Adama ordered.

"Daniel, we are down to five active enemy Basestars," Adama reported.

"Yes Admiral, I have contacted the Centurion, who is in command of the flagship from the enemy fleet. He has gained control of six of the Basestars and stood them down. If you would pull back your ships and Vipers, we will complete the destruction of One's ships without any more loss of human life," Daniel said grimly.

Giving the order Daniel had suggested, the Colonial Vipers withdrew, and slowly, the Colonial capital ships disengaged as well.

"Commander is there an update from Galactica," Adama asked?

"Not yet, Admiral," Jenson responded.

**Chapter 10:**

The Colonial War ships withdrew to cover Galactica, all Vipers were recalled to the fleet, and the fleet waited to see how the fight between the Cylons would end up.

"Admiral, Galactica is on the line," Lieutenant Halson said.

"Galactica, Cronus Actual, report," Adama commanded.

"Sir, we did not sustain a direct hit; however, it was close enough; our sublight engines are offline. We have damage to our main engines, our main fuel lines are cut, and we have instituted radiation protocols," Commander Williams reported.

"We are operating on maneuvering thrusters only," Williams continued.

"What about your FTL system Commander," Adama asked?

"It is currently offline; however, we took it offline to deal with the fuel line issue. We should have FTL again in forty minutes or so, I believe," Williams reported.

"Please keep me, updated Commander, Cronus Fleet will continue to provide overwatch and a defensive cordon. Nothing will get through Commander; you have time to repair," Adama said.

"Thank you, Admiral, I have work to do, I will get back you within the hour," Williams replied.

"Thank you, Commander, carry on," Adama finished the conversation.

**Onboard Daniel's flagship:**

"Daniel," Sonja said, "We have made repairs, we are ready to continue the fight. The Ones are down to four ships. Our reinforcements continue to shield us from fire, the Colonial ships have withdrawn as you suggested. They are protecting Galactica which took a near miss from a heavy nuclear weapon. It appears their main sublight engines are down."

"Thank you, signal our ships to press the attack, we must end this soon," Daniel said.

**Onboard One's flagship:**

The remaining One was just as unstable as all his models. "What is happening, how can this be happening," One demand of the Three, Diana, that was his second in command. "Why are we losing," One demanded!

Turning quickly, Diana shot the One in the head. "We are losing, you mentally incompetent moron, because you just sit there and demand we win!"

"Signal all of our ships to disengage, signal Daniel that we are standing down," Diana said to the Centurion, who operated their ship.

"By your command," The Centurion said.

**Onboard Daniel's flagship:**

"They are standing down," Sonja said to Daniel.

"Thank you, Sonja, order all our Raiders to return to their Basestars or a Basestar with an open docking bay," Daniel ordered.

"Open a channel to Colonial's, tell them we will be ready to meet again in a day or two. But clearly, we have work to do within the Collective," Daniel said, leaving the CIC.

**Onboard the Cronus:**

"Admiral, Galactica reports their FTL is back online; however, they are down to twenty percent of their maximum speed at sublight," Commander Jenson reports.

"Thank you, Commander, order the Galactica to transfer the Ambassador to the Pegasus. The Pegasus and five Gunstars will remain to meet with the Cylons. We and the remainder of the Fleet will escort Galactica back to _In Via Domom_," Adama decided.

"Very well, Admiral, I will issue the orders," Commander Jenson replied.

Five hours later, Cronus Fleet arrived back at _In Via Domom_.

"Signal the fleet tender to move alongside the Galactica and begin assessing her needs," Adama ordered.

"I am going to report to the President," Adama said as he exited the CIC.

After entering his ready room, Adama picked up his handset and placed the call to Colonial One.

"Madam President, I am sure you already know, most of the fleet is back. We have left the Pegasus and an escort of five Gunstars to continue negotiations with the Cylons. The Galactica is damaged but functional, and we are assessing her damage now," Admiral Adama reported to the President.

"I expect the talks between Ambassador Reeves and the Cylons to continue for several days. During that time, we will continue our search for the original Anchorages," Adama finished his report.

"Thank you, Admiral, please let us know the condition of the Galactica as soon as you know. I am sure Bill will want to know," Roslin said, smiling at her Vice-President.

"Confirmed, Ma'am," Cronus Actual out.

For the next several days, the fleet remained at _In Via Domom_. The repairs to Galactica were well underway. They had restored part of her sublight speed by installing new fuel lines to the entire engine compartment.

Onboard the Pegasus, the talks continued. It appeared that a real peace treaty might be possible. The whole fleet remained hopeful as they continued to work within the fleet. Supplies still needed to be shipped, health emergencies still happened, and repairs still needed to be made to many ships.

On the eighth day, after Cronus Fleet returned _to In Via Domom_, a signal arrived from the Pegasus. Ambassador Reeves and Daniel had reached an agreement on a preliminary peace treaty. A cease-fire agreement had been signed, and the peace treaty ready to be reviewed by the

Colonial Quorum of the Twelve.

For the next two weeks, the Quorum and the President debated the peace treaty. All the fleet was waiting anxiously for the Quorum to make their decision. Hope was running high within the fleet, and for the first time since the Colonies fell, the Colonial citizens were excited.

"Admiral, we are receiving a priority signal from one of the Stealth Raptors who are searching for the Anchorages," Commander Jenson reported.

"Put them through, Commander," Admiral Adama said, as he came into the CIC.

"Admiral on deck," the marine guard said.

"Admiral, this is Raptor 874. We have found something," the Raptor ECM officer reported.

"I need more information than that Lieutenant," Adama said over the handset.

"I am not sure I can be clearer than that, Admiral, I am looking at what appears to be a large cylinder, it appears to be made out of metal," the Raptor officer reported.

"Raptor 874, I want you to do a close fly-by with all cameras running. Then transmit the video back to the Cronus," Adama ordered.

"Confirmed, Admiral, we will begin our pass as soon as we move back to the end of the object," the Raptor pilot reported.

"Signal the President, Vice-President, and Quorum, asked them to stand by to receive the video footage.

Over the next hour, video footage rolled into the Cronus CIC and was quickly shared with

Colonial One and the Quorum members. It was clear that the Cylinder was a habitat of some sort, but it was not clear what it was yet.

"Admiral, we have found a docking port along the central axis of the cylinder," the Raptor reported.

"I see it, please continue your pass, and then stand-by for further instructions," Adama ordered.

"Admiral," Commander Jenson said, "that docking portal is large enough to handle a significant size ship. It will not fit a Battlestar, but anything smaller should be able to fit."

"We will consider that later, Commander, right now, I want to talk to the President," Adama said as he left the CIC.

Moments later, from his ready room, Admiral Adama contacted the President.

"Madam President, the markings on that Cylinder appear to ancient Colonial markings. I would like to dispatch a squadron of ships to investigate the Cylinder. It may well be what we are looking for; it certainly matches the ancient writing that I was taught about," Adama said.

"I agree Admiral; it is certainly worth investigating," President Roslin said.

"I am going to order the Oceanus, five Gunstars, two rangers, and a fleet tender to this squadron. They will have the defenses necessary to carry out their mission. Also, they will have the resources necessary to carry out their investigation," Adama shared with the President.

"Good, thank you, Admiral, please keep us informed," the President said.

Over the next week, a detailed survey was made of the object by several Raptors. It was cylindrical, it was six kilometers long, and a full kilometer wide, it is called an O'Neil cylinder in modern terms. The squadron of ships were finished taking on supplies and would be leaving within a few hours. It would take days or perhaps weeks for a full investigation, but it was a start.

**The next day:**

"Commander, jump complete, we are on station with the cylinder," the Dradis officer of the Oceanus reported.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," the Commander responded.

"Deploy the Raptors and let's begin examining this cylinder," Commander Jorus ordered.

Over the next twenty-four hours, a detailed examination of the exterior of the Cylinder took place. They found the mechanism to cycle the massive airlock. The found the station-keeping thrusters and found the damaged exterior were something, probably an asteroid, impacted the shell.

"That is all we have found so far, Admiral. However, dating the exterior of the Cylinder, puts the exterior age, at over twenty-five hundred years old. Which puts it in the right age, for the when our people first came to the Colonies," Commander Jorus reported.

"Thank you, Commander, tomorrow, I want you to have several Raptors proceed inside the Cylinder. You have the exo-suits you need. So, I want a full examination of the interior. Please make sure to continue to make a full video record of everything they see," Adama concluded.

"Yes, Admiral," Commander Jorus said.

Over the next three days, a full survey was made of the interior of the Cylinder. Down the very center of Cylinder ran a massive tube that was fifty meters wide. It was a light and power source for the Cylinder. Out from, the tube ran large spokes that connected the Cylinder to the axis. The entire Cylinder appeared to rotate around the pipe.

The land seemed much like the land of Caprica. It had rolling hills, valleys, rivers, and lakes. All the land and water appeared frozen over since the entire system was powered down. Several engineers from the Oceanus checked out the tube and found it to be four separate Fusion reactors. They were older yes, but they were tried and true technology. They were old heavy water fusion reactors. If the reactors had fuel they would likely run forever. They would need to consider whether to change out the reactors. The new Tylium reactors were much more powerful and would provide enough power to mount jump engines and sublight engines on the massive structure.

In the meantime, they would power up the reactors to begin warming the interior of the structure. This would allow the water to flow again, and then consider how to make the Cylinder live again. The most fantastic news was found when the ice began to thaw. Under the ice in what had been a village, a chest was exposed. It contained many very old records written in the oldest dialect of the Colonies. Records that clearly showed Colonials had lived inside the Cylinder in the time before they came to the Colonies.

It would take months to repair and ready the Cylinder for humanity to call it home again; however, it would be safe, and once engines had been mounted on the structure, it would be mobile. Never again would humanity be a sitting target for anyone again. The ancient prophecies foretold that humanities life began among the stars and perhaps with this massive cylinder humanities future was among the stars as well.

A full report was made to Admiral Adama, the President and the Quorum of the Twelve. There was a great deal of discussions happening between all the groups. No decisions were made, but the conversations were ongoing. However, Admiral Adama continued to plan, his original mission still holding serve. He would prepare the way forward for humanity.

**Back with the O'Neill Cylinder:**

"Bring the first reactor online," the Chief Engineer of the Oceanus, Captain James, ordered over the handset. He was standing in an environmental suit, within the power room of the Cylinder's fusion tube. All around the room, engineers were checking power readings as the first near one-kilometer long reactor began its start-up sequence. Over the next ten minutes, power reading slowly came up, however more importantly light began to glow from the reactor. The light very slowly raised the temperature within the Cylinder, not enough to unfreeze the water, but enough to be noticeable. It would take more than one reactor to unfreeze the interior.

"Commander, we have power inside the O'Neill," the Captain James reported.

"The first reactor is running at twenty-five percent. We can increase power whenever we are ready. Also, the power distribution system is mostly functional, we will have to change out some of the lines, but most appear to be intact," the James reported.

"Thank you, Chief, begin powering up the other three reactors in sequence; this will let us know how much power we have to work with and if we need to change them out to the newer reactors," Commander Jorus said.

"Very well, Commander, we should have them powered up in the next few hours," the James reported.

Over the next two hours, the Cylinder came to full power as each reactor came online. The temperature rose above freezing over the next two days, it was not quick but soon enough water was standing unfrozen again. The water would not begin to flow again until they started the rotation system.

There was no vegetation, that would need to be gathered from nearby planets, but the soil was dark and rich with nutrients. There was plenty of space to plant crops and grow food. Protein would be an issue they would have to figure out. But they would not starve. They had enough emergency rations to feed the population for years. One of the objectives set before Cronus Fleet was to mass-produce emergency rations that could be stored for decades.

Over the next week, power conduits were repaired or replaced, and the few minor power fluctuations had been checked and rechecked. The power system was fully operational, and they would need to test the rotational system at some point to see if they could generate gravity so people could live here.

**Aboard the Oceanus in the Commander's ready room:**

"Commander, all of the internal systems have been tripled checked. Anything that even blinked has been replaced. The only thing left to check, is the rotational system. The mean temperature within the Cylinder is twenty-six point six degrees Celsius. It has been holding that temperature for a week now. I believe it is time to start the rotational system," the Captain James reported.

"I agree, when can you begin testing the system," Commander Joras asked?

"We can begin tomorrow morning. We will start with one rotation per hour, and slowly increasing the speed until we reach a sustained Caprica standard gravity.

"Attention all hands, attention all hands, we initiate rotation of the cylinder in five minutes," the voice of the engineering tech sounded across the Cylinder and in each environmental suite.

"One minute till the beginning of rotation, secure yourselves and prepare for rotation."

"Commencing rotation, commencing rotation."

Slowly, the massive structure heaved and groaned before slowly it began to move. Over the next thirty minutes, the Cylinder made a single rotation. However, it was clear the system worked.

Over the next week, the speed of rotation was slowly increased until they reached a sustained one gee of standard gravity.

Humanity had a way forward if they could make the Cylinder live again.

**A/N: I don't like this chapter. It does wrap up part one of the story. But I had a great deal of trouble with the section. I have sat on it for a day and a half, rewritten it twice, and I don't think it is any better. I may change it again before I move on.**

**Cronus Actual out.**


End file.
